Verano diferente
by Natsuki-Minami
Summary: Pasar un mes en un campamento de verano, perdido de la mano de Dios, compartir habitación con Ed, Al, Wrath y Envy, y tener de monitor a Roy Mustang: No tiene precio. Para lo demás... Visitar a un posible psicólogo... No apto para personas antiparanoias.
1. Chapter 1

.**Verano diferente**.

.**Capítulo 1: La llegada y como fastidiar las vacaciones de verano**.

El día menos pensado, tus padres te dicen "Vamos a llevarte a un lugar muy divertido", y con toda tu inocencia piensas "Por fin tendré una foto con Mickey Mouse". Pues no. Cuando te dicen eso, desconfía. Mienten Vilmente.

.-¿Cómo he acabado aquí?

_Campamento Felicidad. _(Pregunta que te viene a la mente "¿Dónde la ves?") _Descubre la naturaleza _(Cuatro pinos mal puestos), _los animales_ (mayoritariamente insectos repulsivos) _y apuestos monitores_ (aquí había un tachón y ponía "Apuesto Roy" o algo por el estilo y luego otro tachón y "Apuesto Amstrong", otro tachón y "eso no te lo crees ni tu", otro tachón "te lo demuestro cuando quieras", otro tachón… Vamos, una conversación de Messenger).

Vale. Lo de la naturaleza y los animales, podría colar. Pero… Que te pongan a Músculos-man haciendo poses mientras te repite "Venid y ved esta maravilla", pues no. A parte de Músculos-man, estaban las otras maravillas de monitores. Una, que si se ríe, se acabará el mundo por lo visto. El otro, que no entiendo que tiene que ver su hija con el campamento. Y por último, mister dentífrico Colgate total que un poco más y necesito gafas de sol por su sonrisa.

.-¡Venga nos divertiremos! –si… Eso habrá que verlo- ¡Ahora…! –pose de "Mira mis bíceps"- La exhibición que más esperabais. –tranquila Natsu, podría ser peor, claro que si, podría estar haciendo poses en bañador o con un tutú rosa. ESO sería peor-

.-Ahora haremos el sorteo de los bungalow. –mal, mal, mal, mal. A suerte, mal. Me tocará el peor de todos… Yo y mi gran sentido de la suerte.- Cuando os llame, venid. –lo que yo decía, miss simpatía- Elric.

.-¿Cuál? –se oyó desde más adelante, creo que lo ha dicho aquél que no me tapa la visión (algo difícil)-

.-Veamos. –mirando unos papeles, después volvió a centrar su mirada en el "público"- Alphonse Elric. –se levantó cogió un papelito, se sentó- Edward Elric.

.-Voy. –se levantó…-

.-¡Retaaaaaco! –comentario de más atrás, cortesía de cierta persona con peinado raro-

.-¿¡A quién llamas retaco!? –mirando asesinamente al público, a punto de tirarse en plancha sobre nosotros (si, como ya dije, el lado oscuro de la mala suerte me persigue, y cierto bocazas de más atrás de mi provocaba la ira del retaco… Digo… De… De…)-

.-A ti Elric. –Pero bueno, que masoquista que es… ¡Que se tira! Kyaaaaaaa-

.-Por favor, Edward Elric. –sacó papelito, se sentó y susurró (a los cuatro vientos, es decir, pura ironía eso del susurro) "Luego ya verás"- Green.

Mira, el masoquista. Subió, sacó el papelito, pasó por el lado de Ed (lo que implicó un "Uy, ¿te sentabas ahí? No te veía"). Se sentó. Mejor.

.-Veamos… Minami.

.-¡Voy! ¡Eghhhh…! –PLOF Sonido de "Vamos a ver a que sabe el suelo" FLISH sonido de "¿Por qué hoy me he tenido que poner falda?"- ¡Que daño!

.-Son de conejitos rosas. –más puntos a favor de masacrar al masoquista con peinado de palmera-

.-¡¿Tienes algún problema?! –rezaré para que no me toque con él, no puedo tener tanta mala suerte- A ver… -número… ¡7! El número de la suerte. Claro que sí-

.-¿Qué número tienes?

.-A ti no te importa. -¿¡Desde cuando estaba detrás de mí!?-

.-Yo el siete. –momento de…-

.-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

.-¿No tienes el siete?

Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. ¿¡Porque tengo tanta mala suerte!? Vale. No puedo decir: "Este es mi día" o "Este es mi gran día", pero de ahí a "Tierra trágame" o "Vaya mes que me espera, prefiero el infierno" Pues…

.-Sendoh. –Anda. ¿Ya vamos por la ese? Cogió papelito y se sentó.-

Así hasta pasar todos por el dichoso sorteo. Luego sacaron un mapa (que no se porque, cada bungalow se representaba por una fotografía de la hija de uno de los monitores) y fueron diciendo los números y el monitos correspondiente. Por favor, Músculos-man no… Músculos-man no…

.-Grupo 7. –ahí… Mi mala suerte- Veamos. –Miss Simpatía miró a la gente solitaria del público (ya que la mayoría se había largado)- Monitor… -Músculos man no…- Roy Mustang. -¡El de la sonrisa! ¡Smile man!- Y los componentes. –hora de salir por patas y fugarme de este lugar- Alphonse Elric, Edward Elric, Envy Green (), Natsuki Minami –momento de "¿Por qué me tengo que tener tanta mala suerte?"-

.-Vas en mi grupo.

.-Piérdete. ¬¬ -o mejor (omitiendo maldiciones, ya que no acabaría nunca)-

.-Aya Sendoh y Wrath White (). ¿Quién quiere encargarse de las llaves? –miradas entre nosotros- Toma Sendoh, pareces la más responsable.

Y eso no era muy difícil de observar. Ed y Envy habían empezado una lucha de "Haber quién insulta más", Al había encontrado un gato y se entretenía lo suyo. Y en cuanto a Wrath y a mi…

.-¿¡En serio!? –preguntamos a la vez-

.-Pues eso no es todo. –prosiguió su historia Mustang- Se dice que el fantasma de la chica muerta sigue por aquí, buscando a su difunta madre. Y cuando se reencuentren…

.-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡No quiero oírlo! –tapándome las orejas-

.-¡Jajajaja! ¡Que solo es una broma!

.-¿Era una broma? –pregunta con tono más inocente del mundo mundial, Mustang nos miró con cara de sorprendido-

.-Que bonita es la inocencia.

¿A que se refería? Que miedo, debe de haber dos fantasmas por lo menos (sin contar al Músculos man, ese era en otro sentido claro) y si… Por la noche…

.-Ya os vendré a buscar a las ocho de la mañana. Sendoh recuerda cerrar. –smile man ataca de nuevo con su súper blancura de dientes-

Y cuando desapareció de nuestra visión. Las bestia primitivas que viven en nosotros, hicieron acto de presencia. Nos veías luchando por quién entra primero a la habitación y elegir mejor cama. Aunque todas sean iguales, la cuestión era ver quién se llevaba la mejor.

.-¡Eh! ¡Esa la quiero yo!

.-¡Has llegado tarde retaco!

.-¡Esa no te la dejo pasar Envy! ¡Ya lo verás! –(banda sonora de fondo: Batman)-

.-A ver… ¿Cual puedo elegir? –indecisión al ver las camas restantes-

.-Me quedo con esta. –Aya se adueñó de la cama de la de al lado que Ed había conseguido (no por la cuál luchaba, esa la había ganado el otro…) y al lado también de la puerta (no me gustaba esa cama, imagínate que entra el fantasma de la chica muerta)-

.-Yo no quiero al lado de la ventana. Si entra el fantasma de la chica… -¡Wrath tiene razón!-

.-Me quedo yo la ventana. –Al se apoderó de la cama de al lado de Ed y la ventana-

Solo quedan… NOOOOOOOO. Yo al lado de Envy Green no quiero, solo me faltaba eso. No podría dormir, tendría horribles pesadillas.

.-Natsu chan, duerme a mi lado. –y un cuerno, antes al lado de la puerta… No. Seamos realistas, al lado de la puerta no-

.-¿Wrath que cama quieres? –dejemos la decisión a una mano inocente-

.-La de la esquina. Queda más lejos de la puerta y la ventana. –sabia decisión, pero… Eso implica, dormir al lado de Envy, y va a ser que no-

.-Pero piensa que los fantasmas pueden atravesar paredes. –cara de terror, pobrecito. Un momento, si puede atravesar paredes…- ¡No estamos a salvo en ninguna parte! Buaaaaaa. ¡Estamos condenados!

.-¡Yo os protegeré!

.-¡Y un cuerno! ¡Antes me voy con el fantasma! –y con quién haga falta- ¡Así que no te me acerques!

.-¡Vamos a jugar a un juego! –saltó de repente Ed-

Media hora después estábamos los seis reunidos en el salón, todos en pijama. En medio, unas cartas. ¿El juego? Fácil. Quién pierde, tiene que hacer lo que le diga el ganador. Que peligro me da eso, no se me dan bien los juegos de cartas.

.-¡He ganado! Te he ganado retaco. –rabia de Ed aumentando-

Adivina adivinanza. ¿Quién crees que perdió?

.-¡He perdido! Nooooooo. –maldito Joker- A ver… -tono de resignación y aceptando el hecho que tenía que hacer lo que quisiese, que horror-

.-¿Qué podría pedirte? –se quedo pensativo, a mi se me ocurrían varias cosas (ejemplo, tirarlo por un puente, conducir un coche que le atropellase "sin querer", hundirle la cabeza en el mar…)- ¡Ya lo sé! -¿Eh? ¿Qué? (volviendo a la tierra después de pensar mil formas sádicas de matarle) Y el veredicto es… (tragando saliva)- ¡Que duermas esta noche en mi cama!

.-Puaj, cof cof cof. -¿Cómo puedo atragantarme con mi propia saliva? ¿Iba en broma? Pues no tiene gracia. Y un cuerno, me importa una mierda el juego, no pienso dormir en su cama. ¿Qué quiere provocarme un trauma a mi joven edad?-

.-¿Estás bien? –Preguntándome Wrath (inocentemente) al ver como solo hacienda señas y soltaba de vez en cuando "Q…" o "¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"-

.-¡Vamos a jugar otra partida! –gritando emocionado Green (cada vez me cae peor)-

Otra… Partida… NOOOOOOOO. Bueno… Concéntrate en el juego Natsu, solo tienes que sacar la carta apropiada eso… ¡Nooooooo! He cogido el Joker, la mala suerte me persigue como el lado oscuro persigue a… a… a… Si hombre… Ese… Ese… ¡Dark Vader!

.-¡¿Quién es el retaco ahora?! –gritando Ed de repente al no tener cartas en la mano- ¡He ganadooooooooooooooooo!

Y… ¿Y quién perdió? Fácil.

.-Otra vez. –mirando resignada el Joker en mi mano- Que es lo que quieres… -peor que lo de antes no podía ser-

.-Pues… Haber que piense… -pues piensa… Le lanzó una mirada a Envy que decía "Vas a ver como ahora te fastidio"- Que duermas hoy en tu cama.

.-¡Valeeeeeee! –eso me salió del alma, solo escuchar "dormir en tu cama" se me activaron las células happys-

Y tras jugar algunas partidas más, las cuales, las perdí todas… Yo y mi sentido del juego.

.-Si siempre pierde Natsuki no tiene gracia… -ya claro… Me entreno cada día para perder- ¡Pues vamos a jugar a…! –ya no escuché más porque me había metido en mi linda camita-

Va a ser un mes muy largo…

:: **Continuará** ::

¡Konnichiwaaaaa! Este es el primer fan fic de fma que publico (tengo otro, pero no me acaba de gustar…) ¡¡Espero que os guste mucho!! Este fic será más de humor que otra cosa, creo que se nota… ¿no?

Posibles aclaraciones de apellidos y motes.

Músculos man, es Amstrong! (¿Estaba claro?), Miss Simpatía es Riza, Smile man is… Roy Mustang.

Sobre los apellidos… Envy Green (Verde de envidia. Le agradezco a Aya, quién me ayudó con los apellidos) y Wrath White (porque el blanco es un color puro e inocente, y al principio Wrath era inocente, al principio… xD)

Y creo que nada más por ahora… **Sayonara bye bye**!


	2. Gallinas asesinas

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido, ay, que bonito… snif

.**Verano diferente**.

.**Capítulo 2: Como preparar una tortilla y no morir en el intento**.

_Viernes, día 2 de Agosto, 23:00, en el sofá del Bungalow._

Veamos… Como este lugar es para amargarnos las únicas largas vacaciones de verano del año, a Smileman no se le había ocurrido mejor manera de hacerlo que proponer hacer "un diario" y con su sonrisa nos había alargado a cada uno: una libreta (cada una más patética que la anterior) (nota para mí: No pedir consejo a Smileman de diseño de libretas).

Hoy ha sido el día en que te das cuenta, que realmente, no tienes un talento innato como el de Arguiñano (nota para quién no lo sepa: Cocinero importante) pero de ahí a la batalla contra los huevos asesinos, va un gran paso.

Como decía, el odioso día empezó con el gran desayuno matutino: Leche. Sí… Ese líquido blanco que sale de un animal llamado "Vaca", y que desde pequeña tus padres te dicen "Si bebes mucha, crecerás", otra mentira vil, y la prueba era mi 1,58 de altura…

.-No… Voy… a… bebérmela…

.-¡Venga que así crecerás! –Aya eso no son ánimos… Y creo que Ed se los tomó muy mal-

.-¿¡Estás insinuando que soy enano solo porque no me gusta la leche!? –dio un golpe en la mesa, cosa que hizo volar el vaso de leche al estilo Superman (increíble, pero cierto, la leche no se salió del vaso)-

Pero a diferencia de Superman, el vaso cayó vencido por el malo malvado de toda típica película de súper héroes. ¿Y quién crees que fue? Exacto, smileman.

.-Oh… -sonido que hace al ver como el vaso (volando al estilo Superman) estaba a punto de colisionar contra él- Eh… -sonido que hace al ver que el vaso contenía leche- Noooooo. –sonido que hace al apartarse con grandes reflejos, creyendo así haber escapado del vaso (que ahora le pasaba de largo)-

Pero como en toda película, el bueno, siempre gana. Y smileman no contó que estaba cerca de la pared, y… CRASH. Superman, falleció. Pero sin antes derramar toda su sangre (leche) sobre el malvado tirano.

.-¡Elric! –y ese grito se oyó a distancia, haciendo que todo el mundo mirara en dirección a la patética batalla Smileman vs Super-vaso-man.-

.-¿Sí? ¡Así disimula las canas! –comentario cómico que hace que la mayoría de gente se empezara a reír, cosa que, hizo enfurecer a Roy Mustang (soltero y sin poder conseguir ningún ligue) (nota por si lo lee, querido monitor Mustang: No iba en serio…)-

¿Y que pasa cuando cierto niñato te hace quedar en ridículo? ¿Qué es lo que te queda? La venganza, y smileman no dudó en utilizarla.

.-Como veo que no tenéis… -mirada asesina a Ed- consideración por el trabajo de la cocinera –substitúyelo por "señora microondas"- He tenido la magnífica –venganza- Idea de que en MI grupo, OS hagáis vosotros LAS comidas. Gran idea cortesía de Edward Elric.

Sí. Lo has leído bien. Mustang utilizó una de las peores venganzas posibles.

.-¿Alguna pregunta? –sonrisa de smileman- Bien. Pues hoy nos vamos a dedicar a… -soltó una risilla- Sacar el talento culinario de cada uno de vosotros.

Nos miramos entre nosotros. Solo con las miradas podíamos sacar una conclusión. Todas decían: "¿Sabes cocinar?"

.-Cuando queráis podéis empezar, yo… -se sentó con pose melancólica en una piedra- Recordaré esos momentos cuando aún me teníais respeto…

.-Pero… -se atrevió a preguntar Al- ¿Y los ingredientes?

Un frío viento pasó. Silencio. Smileman incrementó su sonrisa y con un gesto de superioridad y con un tono superior, dijo aquello que yo más temía.

.-Soy Gay.

Bueno. Quizás no dijo exactamente eso. ¿Qué queréis hacer si mi imaginación superaba a mi oída?

.-Si queréis carne, tenéis un establo con animales. –la cara de Al se volvió pálida, pobre- Y si queréis verduras, hay un huerto. –se oyó un "Puaj" de Wrath, luego, la sonrisa de smileman aún se agrandó más- Pero si queréis hacerme un favor, y queréis fruta, perdeos en el bosque. –otra vez el frío viento volvió-

.-Pero… ¿No lo dirá en serio? –preguntó Aya-

Pero Mustang solo sacó un libro de su bolsillo, titulado "Como ligar más que Brad Pitt", curioso título…

.-¡Reunión! –gritó de repente Ed- ¿Alguien sabe cocinar?

.-Todo por tu culpa, retaco. –habló la gran voz de la razón, la palmera andante (Envy Green)-

.-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Aya me provocó! –señalando acosadoramente a Aya-

.-¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero bueno! ¿¡De que vas enano!?

.-¿¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS ENANO!?

.-Nii san cálmate…

Grupo violento y sin talento culinario on. Gente con sentido común, off. Como ve, querido/a lector/a (nota para mí: rezo para que no sea el monitor Mustang), éramos un grupo algo difícil de organizar… Y ahí fue, cuando la voz de la razón entró en juego…

.-Un momento. –empezó a hablar de repente Envy- ¿Por qué no amenazamos con denunciarlo por intento de asesinato? –como ya dije, la voz de la razón y la lógica-

.-Hemos de organizarnos. -¿eso había salido de mis labios? Si había salido, cierta gente, lo ignoraba- Pues yo no pienso pasar hambre. –y ahí fue cuando recurrí a mis conocimientos de cocina, como hacer una (miserable e insignificante) tortilla-

**_Paso 1 de cómo no morir en el intento_**: Tener todo los ingredientes, preferiblemente frescos del día. Dos huevos por persona.

Y siguiendo la indicación de Mustang y el sentido olfativo, empecé a avanzar por el (peligroso y misterioso) camino de montaña en dirección del establo, en busca de gallinas.

.-¡Eh! ¡Que Natsu chan nos prepara la comida! –como ya dije (y lo siento si me repito) los comentarios (de la "voz de la razón") brillaban por su sentido común-

.-¡Y un cuerno! ¡Me voy a hacer MI comida!

.-¡Eso no es trabajar en equipo! –saltó de repente Ed-

Pase de esos comentarios y seguí con mi búsqueda. Que no tardó mucho en ser finalizada. Ya que, una servidora, tubo la brillante idea de coger el camino corto (y no el largo por unas escaleras), sino que opté por saltar (gran idea brillante, cuando sabes que la gimnasia no es lo tuyo).

.-Ay, que me caeré… -y aunque parezca mentira, puedo llegar a ser muy masoquista. Y en vez de (al reconocer que no llegaría viva si bajaba por aquí) ir por las escaleras, opté por saltar lo que me quedaba de camino (yo y mis grandes ideas)-

Y en la fase área te das cuenta del gran fallo, sí. Porque yo no podía fijarme en que dirección saltaba, no, yo tenía que saltar a lo loco. Poco a poco empecé a descender, llegando así al suelo. Y al llegar (y extraordinariamente, caí de pie) mi tobillo decidió probar si es tan elástico como elasti-girl, y se torció.

.-¿¡Natsuki estás bien!? –la voz de la razón de nuevo con preguntas absurdas. Si estaba en el suelo maldiciendo en voz alta a mi inteligencia y mi agilidad, eso… ¿era estar bien?-

.-¡Cok cok cok cok! –(estimado lector/a de mi diario: Perdona mi falta de oído y mis onomatopeyas inadecuadas, eso, es una gallina)-

Como ya había comentado, había saltado en el peor sitio posible, como habrás deducido… Sí. Estaba encerrada en el corral de las gallinas, y todas ellas me miraban asesinamente (sí, en ese momento podía sentir su odio hacia mí) mientras se dedicaban a acorralarme.

.-¡Cok Cok Cok! –deducía que esta era la jefa ya que se acercaba con pintas de superior, y al acercarse el círculo que me acorralaba se hacía más pequeño-

.-¡No te acerques o…! –en ese momento de tu vida en que te das cuenta de que realmente, tienes que hacerte mirar el sentido del ridículo- ¡Te convertiré en pollo frito! –y pese a esa gran amenaza el círculo se volvió a empequeñecer, y es cuando recures a las súplicas- ¡Que alguien me ayudeeeeeeee! –y casualmente ves a tus príncipes salvadores llegar a tu encuentro-

.-Ah, pero si no se ha hecho nada.

Como se notaba que, Edward Elric (sí, el bajito ese que en cierta manera, tiene toda la culpa de que yo este siendo acosada por unas gallinas, lo cual, era un poco patético) no había pasado por la situación que estaba viviendo.

.-Te ven como una enemiga, interesante, me pregunto con que métodos torturan las gallinas a sus enemigos y… -Aya siguió con ese interesante discurso que hacía aumentar mi "optimismo" de salir viva de esa (pura ironía)-

.-¡No les hagas daño! Son seres vivos como tu. No les hagas daño. –ese comentario lo ignoré, por mucho que tenga razón Al, en ese momento o eran las gallinas o era yo. Y sencillamente no quiero morir víctima de las gallinas asesinas-

.-¿¡Que hago!?

.-¡Salta! –Wrath… Lo siento… No puedo saltar dos metros de gallinas, sin pisar ninguna, y como que no quería sentir como sus vidas morían debajo de mis zapatos y saliéndoles los intestinos y… (querido lector/a, lamento que leas esta descripción si estás comiendo)-

.-¡Maldita sea! ¡Que alguien me ayude! -¿y quién te crees que vino a 'salvarme'? La peor persona posible- ¡Tu no imbécil! ¡Prefiero morir por las gallinas asesinas! –ante tal comentario las gallinas se lo tomaron al pie de la letra-

Y todo ocurrió a cámara lenta… Las gallinas al ver a otro enemigo entrar al corral se lanzaron contra Envy y por supuesto, contra su primera invasora (una servidora). Al ver como empezaron a volar histéricas a mi alrededor hice uso de mi conocimiento de películas de acción (mayoritariamente Chinas) y con sorprendente reflejos me salvé de ciertos ataques. Pero esa suerte no la tubo mi 'salvador' (me duele llamarlo así).

Finalmente, cuando Envy desaparecía entre una montaña de gallinas asesinas, la jefa optó por fichar su víctima, yo. Se abalanzó al estilo Matrix. Yo, increíblemente, me agaché (la pura verdad, es que a Envy se le habían caído 100 yenes y claro… Yo no iba a dejarlo ahí, lo iba a 'coger prestado'). La gallina se estampó contra la pared, quedando así una única vencedora.

.-Que fuerte. –comentario al unísono de todos, no se porque la verdad-

.-¡Siiiii! ¡Soy inmortal! ¡He vencido!

Y ante tal comentario, las (maravillosas, extraordinarias, magníficas, bellísimas…) gallinas que habían atacado al 'salvador' se volvieron hacia mi, aquel ser extraño que había derrotado a su jefa. I en vez de sublevarse a su nueva jefa (una servidora) decidieron lanzaron al estilo kamikaze.

.-Agh. ¡Nooooooo! –y ante tal acto suicida, la parte negociadora de mi mente salió a la luz- Como os acerquéis… -cogí por el cuello a la gallina jefa, las otras se detuvieron mirándome fijamente- Em… ¿¡Y ahora que hago!?

.-Consigue los huevos y vayámonos.

.-¿Los que? –recapacita por unos minutos. ¿Por qué había cometido la gran idea de lanzarme al corral de la muerte? Para conseguir huevos para hacer una tortilla… Claro.-

**_Paso 2 de cómo no morir en el intento_**: Después de conseguir los ingredientes, batirlos hasta tener una mezcla homogénea.

.-Haber… Siguiente paso. –después de haber sobrevivido a la masacre y haber liberado a la jefa (y, aunque me dolió hacerlo, rescatar a la palmera/voz de la razón) nos habíamos adueñado de la cocina (los otros siguieron mi ejemplo, y consiguieron los huevos, aunque de una forma menos patética, ya sabéis… Ir a la nevera, por ejemplo)- ¡A batirlos!

Yo tan happy removiendo ese líquido… Indescriptible, hasta que cierto monitor (de pelo blanco a causa de la leche) entró a la cocina, y con su súper sonrisa, no se le ocurrió otra idea que acercarse y…

.-Cuidado Minami. ¡Que se te cae! –a ver… Que hay gente inocente (como yo) que se lo cree y eso implica salir de mi estado 'no disponible, llame más tarde', y eso… Implico…-

Que el planto donde había la mezcla saliese disparado (una vez más) hacia Mustang, que no se lo esperaba… Así que, una vez más, Smileman quedó con el pelo teñido (esta vez de rubio anaranjado…).

.-Oh… Oh… -eso fue lo único que articulé al ver como su rostro enrojecía de furia (con un poco de suerte, los huevos se freirán convirtiéndose en tortilla, los huevos de la gallina quiero decir, no seas malpensado querido lector/a…)-

Fin de mi aventura culinaria. Te dejo por hoy, he de calmar mi instinto caníbal y no devorar a mis pobres compañeros de habitación (bueno, hay uno que no me lo comería aunque me muriese aún más de hambre…).

:: **Continuará** ::

¡Hey! El capítulo 2 de este fan fic. ¿Os ha gustado? Este me gustó mucho… (Es algo raro que me gusten los capítulos que escribo…) Pues eso. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews (pensaba que no recibiría ninguno xD)

**Nino san**: Me alegro que te gustase el final de los cuatro elementos. Y gracias por tu opinión!

**Satsuki Asakura**: Uwaaa. ¿Te ha gustado? (estrellitas en los ojos) Me alegro que te gustase, me gusta mucho escribir fics de humor, jojojojo. ¡Espero que te guste la continuación!

**Neko-O**: Uwooo. ¿Te has leído el fic de Aya? Me gusta mucho su fic y me alegro que te gustase. ¡Espero que te guste la continuación del fic!

**Hikari no Aly**: Me alegro que te guste. Jajaja. Smileman is Roy Mustang! Le va perfecto, me gusta poner motes a los personajes xD Xiiiii, Edo salvó a la pobre Natsu, snif, pobrecilla xD ¿Tu también tienes mala suerte? Snif, yo no tengo ningún día de buena suerte… Snif…

Pues próximamente el capítulo tres! Próximamente en sus cines. Muajajaja.

Sayonara bye bye


	3. Prueba de miedo

.**Verano diferente**.

.**Capítulo 3: Sábado 3, la matanza a manos de la magnífica idea de Smileman**.

_Sábado, día 3 de Agosto, 23:30, de nuevo en el sofá del Bungalow junto a una manta y varios pañuelos de papel._

Y sigo con la idea de Smileman, la del (temporal) diario. Hoy, como no, al magnífico monitor no se le había ocurrido otra idea que amargarme la vida (como ya habrás podido deducir en capítulos anteriores: haberme metido en este grupo de pirados y haber provocado mi pelea con las gallinas) que proponer "vamos ha hacer pruebas de valentía".

Por eso mismo hoy lo podría llamar "Viernes 13" (aún siendo sábado 3). Todo empezó con una cena a la luz de la luna, en medio de un tétrico bosque, sentados en un tronco, comiendo un bocadillo (cortesía de smileman. ¡Sí! Nos ha perdonado el castigo tras comprobar que su pelo ha vuelto a ser negro) y yo ya empezaba a imaginar que esto era la venganza (versión 2 y mejorada) de smileman.

.-¿Y si nos ha llevado aquí para descuartizarnos? –soltó de repente Ed en un susurro-

.-No creo que sea ese tipo de hombres. –aclaró Aya mirando de reojo a Mustang- Yo creo que su estilo es más quemarnos vivos. ¿No?

.-Pues yo creo… -mi gran idea deslumbrante y perfectamente lógica- Que mata a sus víctimas haciéndoles comer pasta de dientes. –ante tal comentario abrí mi bocadillo para comprobar mi idea: Negativo-

.-¿Qué susurráis? –se añadió Al a la conversa- ¿En serio Mustang es un asesino? –como ves, la conversación fue degenerando-

.-¡Eh! ¡Yo también quiero enterarme! –PalmeraMan también se unió a la conversa- ¿¡Que Mustang es un asesino fugado de la cárcel!? –e iba degenerando…-

.-¿Quién es un ex-presidiario? –preguntó inocentemente Wrath- ¿Qué Mustang es un asesino fugado de la cárcel y que en realidad era un mafioso Ruso que tubo que huir de su país?

Finalmente llegamos a la conclusión que Smileman es: Un ex-presidiario de origen ruso, que asesinó a su familia (comiendo pasta de dientes) y que huyó de su país, pero lo cogieron y lo encerraron, pero se escapó con la ayuda de su poder "Smile-patada-súper-sónica" y ahora esta libre, buscando nuevas víctimas…

Fijamos nuestra mirada en ese ser extraño y misterioso que se dedicaba a tatarear una canción escalofriante ("_En un país multicolor, nació una abeja bajo el sol y fue famosa en el lugar por su alegría y su bondad, y aquella abeja la llamaron Maya…_") de repente alzó sus ojos y se nos quedó mirando, empezó a formar una sonrisa tétrica y se enfocó una linterna a la cara.

.-¡Hoy vamos a hacer prueba de valentía! –y efectivamente, con esas pintas solo podía ser un asesino, kyaaaaaaa. ¡Vamos a ser sus próximas víctimas!-

.-¿¡Será una broma!? –miré fulminante al monitor que (de nuevo) se sentó a leer su manual ("Como ligar más que Brad Pitt"), varios minutos después alzó su mirada del libro y con su deslumbrante sonrisa (típica de los anuncios de pasta desnitrifica) soltó aquel terrorífico discurso-

.-De dos en dos, cruzaréis ese puente –puente de la era de Matusalén, debajo del cual había un simpático río (con vete a saber tu que peces o seres extraños)- y llegaréis hasta una pequeña cabaña –tan pequeña que desde aquí no se veía- donde encontraréis un papelito, lo cogéis y encontrareis más adelante un precipicio –suspiró ilusionado- Sería una pérdida muy grande si os cayerais. –soltó una carcajada, le salió del alma, definitivamente, éramos los próximos- Así que lo rodeáis hasta encontrar otro puente que os llevará al campamento. –coser y cantar-

.-Ahora si. ¿¡Será una broma!? –suspiró de nuevo y volvió a fijar su mirada en el manual, pasando una vez más de mi comentario-

.-¡Esto será divertido! ¡Verás como te gano, retaco! –a lo que Ed no se resistió y empezaron una pelea de 'yo puedo más'-

.-¿Por qué no os vais adelantando? –preguntó de repente Aya que animaba la pelea-

Y ahí se produjo el aislamiento (toda película de miedo empieza así). Llegamos hasta el puente, ironía, eso no era un puente o lo era en su época.

.-Emm… -y ahí, la chica valiente y decidida hizo acto de presencia y fui la primera en pisar 'el puente'-

.-Esto parece una película de terror. –oí desde atrás a Wrath- Oye. ¿Estás bien?

.-¿Por? –me había cogido fuertemente a la barandilla (una cuerda mohosa y vieja) y me había puesto en fase vibrador mientras avanzaba a mi paso de tortuga- No problem, no pasa nada.

Cuando ya llevaba mi medio puente cruzado (en media hora), se oyó de fondo unos pasos cada vez más cercanos y unas voces (sin duda las de smallman y palmeraman). Cuando finalmente llegaron al puente, sus diabólicas mentes no cayeron en la cuenta que cierta persona (inocente y cabe recordar, con un equilibrio pésimo) estaba cruzando el puente lentamente.

.-¡Verás como yo llego antes! –y tras una carcajada maligna no se le ocurrió otra cosa que empujar a PalmeraMan, y este por efecto domino se dio contra la cuerda (mohosa y vieja)-

Y bien, eso llevó a que el puente se moviera bruscamente y mi pie (que estaba medio en el puente, medio en el río) se decantó por darse un baño. CHAFF. Una ducha por la noche en un río de agua verdosa y puajjj…

.-¿Quieres mi abrigo? –me ofreció Wrath mientras íbamos de camino a la cabaña, pero como la chica-mete-patas que vive en mi siempre es la que vocaliza…-

.-No, estoy bien. –estoy bien… claro que sí… ¿Qué más podía pasar?-

.-Mira, ya lo tenemos.

"_Si has superado esto, es que para mi desgracia, aún sigues vivo_". Una palabra recorrió mi mente en ese momento al leer el papelito: Imbécil. Y mis instintos asesinos empezaron a salir cuando recordé que aún quedaba un largo trozo para recorrer antes de llegar a mi mullidita camita.

.-¡Nii san! -¡La voz de Al! No tardamos mucho en llegar hasta Alphonse y palmeraman (que al parecer ya no se peleaba con smallman, ya que no estaba)-

.-Pues vaya, el retaco se ha perdido… oh… -la palmera andante se percató de que estábamos ahí, me miró de repente- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

.-Nada, que me apetecía darme un baño. –mirada fulminante, pero no se inmutó para nada. Pero en ese momento recordé un insignificante detalle, y mi mente solo supo reaccionar de una manera- ¿Podrías prestarme tu abrigo? –mirada suplicante a Wrath, para que PalmeraMan dejase de mirarme como "Miss camiseta mojada"- Gracias.

Y en la silenciosa noche se escuchó un gran grito, que sin duda, era de Smallman, seguido de unos sonoros golpes. ¿Por ahí no había un precipicio?

.-¡Nii san! –Al fue el primero en salir corriendo hacia donde se había oído el grito, más tarde le seguimos-

.-¿Estás bien Ed? –Aya estaba agachada hablándole a vete-a-saber-que-

.-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y nii san? ¿¡Que le ha pasado a mi hermano!? –preguntó histérico Al mientras miraba para abajo-

Ed se había caído precipicio abajo, estaba inconsciente, supongo que con algo roto y sobretodo, con falsas esperanzas de que le rescatásemos. ¿Cómo poder ayudar a Edward sin matarnos nosotros mismos?

.-Le dejamos ahí. –y como si nada, PalmeraMan siguió su camino por el oscuro bosque-

.-¿¡Que hacemos!? ¿¡Y si se le ha partido la cabeza!? –ante mi ataque de nervios la cara de Al se volvió blanca- ¡O quizás esta muerto! NOOOOO. ¡ES LA PRIMERA VÍCTIMA DE MUSTANG!

Y un frío viento heló nuestros cuerpos. Se oyeron pasos, nos temíamos lo peor (Smileman disfrazado de abeja Maya con un hacha, dispuesto a acabar con los testigos de la muerte de Ed), las hojas se fueron apartando y…

.-¿Qué ha pasado? –efectivamente, era Smileman (pero sin el hacha y el disfraz)- ¿¡Que Elric se ha caído!?

.-Sí. –dijimos al unísono (menos Al que seguía en estado de shock)-

.-Habrá que ayudarle, supongo, o… -sonrió como un asesino psicópata- Puedo deshacerme de los testigos. –incrementó la sonrisa mientras se acercaba- ¿Quién puede ser el primero? Jujujuju. –risa típica de los malvados- Pues primero empezaré por… Minami ven aquí… -y me cogió del brazo-

Lo siguiente fue que Smileman (ignorando los metros del precipicio) saltó (al estilo Superman sin capa y poderes) para ayudar a Edward, con el grito de guerra "¡Que era bromaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Bueno, quizás no saltase por propia voluntad, sino que con una coordinación increíble empujamos a Roy Mustang (Soltero por suerte, sus hijos se hubieran quedado sin su querido padre) por el precipicio.

.-Oh… Oh… -dije al escuchar el sonoro golpe que hizo al estamparse contra el suelo- Nos hemos metido en un problema.

.-Mejor id a buscar ayuda… -suspiró Aya dándole golpecitos en la espalda a Al- Yo me quedo con los cadáveres y con Al…

Y tras dejar a los cadáveres y a los dos compañeros atrás, con una velocidad increíble, cruzamos el puente y cuando ya estábamos a punto de llegar al campamento… El malo malvado 2 surgió entre los matorrales.

.-¡Si que tardáis!

Y como no me esperaba que PalmeraMan (claro, con ese peinado tenía un buen camuflaje por el bosque) saliese de repente, mi cuerpo reaccionó solo.

.-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡No te me acerques descendiente de Dinky Winkie! nota de aclaración: Teletubbie vomitivo de color lila, que llevaba un bolso –grité con toda mi alma mientras me abrazaba a Wrath que le respondía la pregunta a Envy-

.-¿Mustang también se ha caído? –silencio- ¿Dinky que…? –ignorantes de la vida- Que asustadiza eres.

.-¡Pues no aparezcas de repente! –con lagrimones en los ojos y gritando todo insulto viviente dirigido a PalmeraMan-

.-Por eso hemos venido a pedir ayuda. –finalizó Wrath- ¿Estás bien Natsuki? Ó.ò

.-¡Uwaaaaa! ¡Ha sido un acto reflejo! –separándome de él- ¡Vamos a buscar ayuda!

Como ya te dije, se podía comparar a Viernes 13. Edward se rompió un brazo y lo tenemos en la cama medio muerto. Mustang decidió coger una baja (de una semana creo), cuando vuela, creo que habrá "El retorno de Smileman y la masacre de los pobres e inocentes "culpables" de su derrota anterior". Al sigue en estado de shock. Envy sigue preguntando quién es Dinky (pobre ignorante). Y los demás rezamos para que Smileman regrese pronto.

.-A dormir. YA. –porque como Mustang está de baja, ha venido "Miss Simpatía" a hacernos de monitora-

Se despide antes de que a Miss Simpatía le de por leer el diario (temporal).

_Natsuki Minami_

Pd: Regrese pronto monitor Mustang!!!

:: **Continuará** ::

¡Hi! Bienvenidos al tercer capítulo humorístico de _Verano Diferente_! xD Espero que os haya gustado mucho. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo!

**Satsuki Asakura**: Me alegro que te haga reír, jujuju. Be happy! XD Aquí tienes la continuación. ¡Espero que te guste!

**_(Sin nombre)_**: (_siento llamarte así, pero no supiste nombre y no sabía como llamarte TxT_) Me alegro que te guste el fan fic. Jajajaja. Yo también babearía por todos los chicos (menos por Envy… --U xD) Juju. ¿Tu también tienes mala suerte? TxT xD Y… ¡Me alegro que te haga reír!

**Misao Alchemist**: Jajaja. Gracias por tu review! Me alegro que te haya gustado y que hayas reído xD

Sayonara bye bye!


	4. Niñas del exorcista

.**Verano Diferente**.

.**Capítulo 4: La resurrección de Smileman y el ataque de las '4 estaciones'**.

_Sábado, día 10 de Agosto, 22:00, en el lavabo del Bungalow junto a mi manta de nuevo._

Como estos días han sido tan divertidos como ir a misa, no te he escrito. Como comprenderás "Miss Simpatía" era la alegría de la huerta y para no subirte demasiado la autoestima de lo "Alegre" que ha sido el día, pues no te he escrito. Pero hoy, ha sido "El regreso de Smileman" o "Mustang ataca de nuevo".

.-¡Venga sal de una vez! –este era el quinto grito que PalmeraMan hacía para suplicarme que saliera del lavabo (y como comprenderás no he cedido ante la súplica, en realidad, podría estar escribiéndote en el sofá, pero me gusta fastidiarle)-

Como iba… Ah sí, el retorno de Smileman… Pues hoy estábamos con nuestra monitora (Miss Simpatía), cuando, a lo lejos un coche ('poco llamativo' de un color rosa fosforito) se paró frente nuestro, primero habíamos pensado en huir, pero al ver la pegatina del conejo play boy pues era fácil saber de quién era el coche… (solo tenéis que asociarlo a "Como ligar más que Brad Pitt")

.-Ah. ¿Ya te han dado el alta Roy? –Pero no utilizó un tono de "Royyyyy, como te quiero, cariño ¿Té han dado el alta ya?", no, fue un tono frío como el aire del Polo Norte. ¿Aún sigues creyendo que me pasó de irónica cuando la llamo 'Miss Simpatía'?-

.-Sí. –bajó del coche, por un momento creí que la caída le había afectado muchísimo físicamente, pero luego recapacité, era MúsculosMan que salía del coche, no Smileman…- Ahora te ayudo a bajar.

Y tras una demostración de lo cachas que estaba MúsculosMan, Mustang salió del coche… del coche… ¡En silla de ruedas!

.-¡LO HEMOS DEJADO PARALÍTICO! –y tras esta confesión de culpabilidad me apoyé en el hombro más cercano a llorar-

.-Así que no fue un accidente. ¿Eh? –sonrisa más falsa imposible, False Smile Man hizo acto de presencia-

.-¿Pero en serio se ha quedado paralítico? –preguntó Wrath, que era en el hombro en que me estaba apoyando-

.-Solo me he roto la pierna. –suspiró y con una pose melancólica soltó su gran discurso- Orlando Bloom también se rompió la pierna y mira como ha ligado. –como se notaba que aquello le había destrozado la vida- Pero he vuelto. –sonrisa tétrica de nuevo y con un dedo acusador soltó su gran venganza (número tres)- ¡Hoy os uniréis al grupo de Riza Hawkeye!

.-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. –después de ese grito colectivo, Miss Simpatía nos miró con su expresión 'mira-como-parezco-la-reina-del-hielo' (es decir, su cara normal) suspiró y miró a Mustang-

.-No puedo ocuparnos de ellos hoy. –No es por nada… No es que nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo para martirizarla y amargarle la existencia… No… Nosotros éramos unos angelitos-

.-Pues sino hay más remedio… -suspiró resignado-

MRDH (Miss Reina Del Hielo) se fue hacia su grupo de 'mira-como-tenemos-las-hormonas-revolucionadas' (que se dedicaban a pegar chillidos dirigidos a Smileman y a nuestro sector masculino) y les obligó a desviar la vista (eso provocó miles de murmullos, suspiros de amor y declaraciones al aire).

.-Hoy haremos una clase de cultura general –y adivina que sacó de su bolsillo (un conejo no, para mi desilusión), sí, sacó su magnífico manual (ya sabéis cual)- Para ligar más que Brad Pitt tienes que deslumbrar a tus admiradoras con una mirada sensual y una sonrisa reluciente. –leyó Smileman y luego nos lanzó (a Aya y a mi) su magnífica interpretación del libro. (de más atrás se oyeron desmayos, gritos de amor y suspiros de enamorada)-

Y tras una hora de lectura de ese extraordinario manual (que tenía más de mil páginas), se oyó de fondo el sonido de una campana (indicando así la hora de descanso). ¿O creías que no tendríamos tiempo de huir de 'la-maravilla-de-monitores'?. Pero ese descanso no duró mucho.

.-¡Eh! –y como comprenderás pasé de ese 'eh'- ¡Eh vosotras! –ahí ya empecé a plantearme la idea de girar la cabeza- ¡Que os giréis! –y ahí si que hice el gran esfuerzo de voltearme a ver quién interrumpía mi hora de descanso-

Y ahí estaban. Cuatro chicos (con cara de pocos amigos), ah no… Que son chicas…

.-¡Eh! –repitió de nuevo- ¿No sois Sendoh y Minami? –tiembla, cuando alguien (completamente ajeno a ti) se sabe tu apellido, es una mala señal-

.-Sí, hombre, sí… -dijo una de cabello decolorado (rosa fosforito, a juego con el coche de Smileman) mientras nos lanzaba una mirada asesina- Las que se han unido al grupo de dioses terrenales. –y ahí te quedas en estado de shock. Ante tal comentario, el sector masculino de nuestro grupo (incluido SmileMan) se paró en seco y se interesó por nuestra 'conversa'-

.-¿Dioses… Terrenales…? –se atrevió a preguntar Aya, luego miró al sector masculino (los cuales ya se habían acomodado y se pasaban las palomitas) y tras una cara similar a '¿Es-una-broma?' añadió- ¿Y vosotras…? –yo como comprenderás, aún seguía en estado de shock… No por nada en especial…-

.-¿No sabéis quienes somos? –y tras un baile conjunto, con una súper sincronización, sacado de vete a saber donde, pero que se definiría como: Patético- ¡Maya Yûki! –gritó la del pelo rosa situándose en el medio con las manos en alto- ¡La diosa del invierno! Porque soy fría e inaccesible.

.-¡Siroi Naruna! –situándose en la derecha y levantando la mano izquierda- ¡La diosa del verano! Porque soy caliente y sexy.

.-¡Yukiko Wataru! –situándose en la izquierda y levantando la mano derecha- ¡La diosa de la primavera! Porque todos babean al ver mi juventud y alegría.

Y por último, pero no menos patética…

.-¡Masae Inomi! –delante de todo y se cruzó de brazos- ¡La diosa del otoño! Porque los tíos caen a mis pies como hojas de los árboles.

Y todo este grupo de 'modestas' son…

.-¡Las… -Las chicas de las esquinas y la del centro hicieron una pirámide, mientras que Masae extendía una pancarta (Letras: "Nuestros dioses terrenales" y fotografías de nuestro sector masculino más Mustang)- Cuatro diosas estacionales! –finalizaron-

Patético. No me dirás que no. Y naturalmente no puedes echarte a reír, porque si (a mi opinión) no les caes muy bien, mejor no hacerlas enfadar…

.-¿Y? –preguntamos a la vez, mientras (tras un gesto al estilo Loreal) las cuatro 'estaciones' dijeron-

.-¡Figuráis en el puesto número tres de nuestra 'lista negra'! –gritó Yukiko a los cuatro vientos-

.-¿Y? –volvimos a preguntar-

.-¡Os merecéis un severo castigo! –estalló Maya mientras miraba de reojo al sector público-

.-¿¡Qué!? –ese fue mi espectacular comentario- ¿¡Pero que os hemos hecho!? –que yo recuerde, en ninguna vida anterior, había atentado contra este singular grupo-

.-Vosotras… -empezó a explicar Masae mientras hacía miles de poses dramáticas- Vosotras… -miró de reojo a Mustang (el cual se flipaba al ver que su manual era efectivo), se sonrojó y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de Yukiko- ¡Habéis atentado contra la vida de Roy Mustang! –gritos de angustia, desmayos de asombro y miles de suspiros seguidos de un "Ay… Roy…"-

Aya y yo nos miramos. Luego dirigimos nuestra mirada a Smileman, que adivina que, les estaba dando los datos del manual a nuestro sector masculino. Finalmente miramos a aquellos seres extraños que querían atentar contra nuestra existencia.

.-¡Por Roy Mustang! –y ante tal grito de guerra, desenfundaron sus terribles armas (unas cintas de gimnástica rítmica de color rosa)-

.-¡Tienen armas! –grité ante tal acto de injusticia.-

Pero antes de poder encontrar un arma efectiva sobre esos diabólicos descendientes de la niña del exorcista con minifaldas y tacones de 90 cm…

Maya fue la primera, se lanzó contra nosotras con su cinta al grito de "¡Por los (dioses terrenales) Elric!" (a lo que Al y Ed se miraron la escena con más interés). Tras demostrarnos su gran uso de la cinta, no se dio cuenta de que los tacones no van bien para saltar, y acabó en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor (por haberse doblado el tobillo y al haber hecho una escena más patética delante de sus ídolos).

.-Una menos. –dijo Aya rematando a Maya diciéndole…- Se te corre el rimel. –y Maya salió corriendo (a pata coja) llorando desconsoladamente-

La siguiente fue Yukiko que no dudó nada, se quitó los zapatos y alzó su pierna derecha al grito de "¡Por el (dios terrenal) Wrath!" (el cual al escuchar su nombre fijo su mirada en Yukiko y dejó de 'conversar' con Smileman). Y no se porque, mi pie dio un paso adelante y (con mi experiencia en ver películas de acción Chinas) cogí de la cinta rosa y tiré de ella. Resultado: Sonoro golpe de la cabeza hueca de Yukiko en el suelo, gritos de desesperación, más corridas de rimel y Yukiko derecha al lavabo (al grito de guerra de "noooo, mi rimeeeeeeel")

.-¡Ya tengo un arma! –y siendo la primera vez que empuñaba una cinta de gimnástica rítmica miré a las dos únicas supervivientes- ¡¿Quién es la siguiente?!

Y fue Siroi, con su 'melodiosa voz' susurró "¡Por mi (dios terrenal) Roy Mustang!" (como sabrás, la sonrisa de Smileman se incrementó y un sonrojo seguido de un 'jijiji, el manual funciona'). Yo ya estaba haciendo girar la cinta cuando Aya decidió entrar en combate con su arma letal.

.-¡Mustang está haciendo un streeptease! –y al parecer su gran mente cayó en esa trampa- ¡Ahora!

Más corridas de rimel, gritos de angustia y Siroi se unió al grupo de perdedoras (todas juntas en el lavabo, consolándose y retocándose el dichoso rimel). Y por último, la que parece ser su líder…

.-¿¡Quieres más!? –preguntamos a la vez moviendo enérgicamente las cintas (Aya se la había robado a Siroi)-

Y aunque sus compañeras ya se habían retirado, no dudó en lanzarse contra nosotras.

.-¡Por el (dios terrenal) Envy! –a lo que yo (inocentemente) solté un 'Puajjj, ya no puedo luchar'-

.-No… Puedo… -deje de mover mi cinta, ese comentario me dejó destrozada…-

.-¡Ánimo Natsu chan!

.-¡Tu te callas! –y sin duda alguna, le tiré el arma repulsiva del cuarteto patético a uno de los 'dioses terrenales' (me dolía llamar así a PalmeraMan)-

.-¡Ha herido a un dios terrenal! –gritaron el trío de perdedoras (recuperadas y ya con el rimel retocado)- ¡Eso no se lo podemos perdonar! –y se abalanzaron contra mí (un ser inocente y puro totalmente desarmado)-

.-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Aya ayúdame! –grité desesperada al verme en el suelo mientras unas pavas (esta vez armadas con palos de animadoras y varios utensilios estéticos) me apuntaban con dichas armas y fue entonces cuando…-

El sector masculino (y dioses terrenales para algunas) hicieron acto de presencia (menos Smileman que se dedicaba a lanzar sonrisas y miraditas a sus admiradoras). Entre Ed y Al apartaron a las pavas que tenía encima, y fue el momento en que sentí que mi vida podía seguir adelante (ya que creía que moriría masacrada por esos seres).

.-¡Muchísimas Gracias! –me abalance sobre el primer dios terrenal que encontré (y que no fuera PalmeraMan por supuesto), Wrath- Estoy viva… ¡Estoy viva! –grité emocionada mientras se veía un 'Flash'- ¿Eing?

.-¡Ya tenemos una prueba del crimen! –grito emocionada e histérica Maya con una cámara… Oh… Oh… Tiembla-

.-¡Vamos a hacernos una foto tu y yo! –gritó (todo el mundo se emociona, que peligro) PalmeraMan mientras se acercaba a mi, lo que implicó (un increíble) acto reflejo (nunca visto en mi vida), apartarme de la trayectoria-

Pero esto implicó un efecto domino… Ya que Envy golpeó a Al, que este le dio un empujón a Ed, que sin querer se cayó encima de Aya (la cual disfrutaba de la victoria contra el grupo patético estacional), y hubo otro flash, seguido del…

.-¡Otra prueba! –y salieron corriendo como si al final del camino hubieran las rebajas del Corte Inglés-

Y así he conseguido ser una de las más temibles amenazas de las cuatro pavas estacionales que desean a los 'dioses terrenales'.

.-¡Sal yaaaaaa! –sí, aún sigo en el lavabo-

.-Ya casi acabo.

Te dejo antes de que se le ocurra la gran idea de tirar la puerta abajo.

:: **Continuará** ::

¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aquí tenéis el capítulo cuatro, muajajajaja, otro capítulo que me gustó escribir… Me hizo gracia incluir al cuarteto estacional. ¿Os ha gustado? xD

**dKmps**: ¡Gracias por el review! Y por los comentarios claro. Me gusta ser original (como la vida misma xD) y creo que el humor es lo único que sé escribir bien… Sobre Mustang, creo que está destinado a sufrir… Pero tendrá su recompensa (creo…)

**Satsuki Asakura**: ¡Hi! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Sí… Pobre Roy y Ed… Bueno… ¡Están vivos! ¡Eso es lo que cuenta! Muajajaja. Espero que te guste la continuación.

**Criss**: ¡Gracias! No pasa nada, es que no sabía que nombre poner en responder el review xD Pobrecitos Roy y Ed, pobres, pobres… (mirada al horizonte) ¡Espero que te gusta la continuación!

See You Again!


	5. Patines

.**Verano Diferente**.

.**Capítulo 5: Como convertirte en James Bond y morir de vergüenza en el intento**.

_Lunes, día 12 de Agosto, 23:30, en el sofá del Bungalow junto a mi manta de nuevo y esperando que se acaben los anuncios de televisión._

Seguramente te preguntarás que pasó con domingo, pues nada interesante la verdad. Así que paso a escribirte el día de hoy, que lo titularía como "el resurgimiento de las cuatro estaciones" (sí… Aquellas asesinas con cintas de gimnástica rítmica). Todo empezó como un día normal y acabó siendo mi peor pesadilla…

Como decía, empezó como un día normal.

.-¡No te aproveches porque tenga el brazo roto! –lo que decía, un día normal empieza con la pelea por el último Donutt de Edward y Envy-

.-¡Eso solo es una excusa retaco! –a lo que Ed respondió con una patada y sucesivamente un acto de alta violencia-

Y adivina quién se comió el Donutt... ¿Edward Elric? ¡No! ¿Envy Green? ¡No! Fue Aya que aprovechó la oportunidad y se lo llevó ella, a pesar de eso, seguían peleándose. Bueno, ahora la matanza de texas no viene al caso… Estábamos tranquilamente comiendo en la mesa cuando…

.-Esto… Oye… -Yukiko, la reina de 'pateticolandia' se acercó a nuestra mesa con un color de cara similar a Sebastián (el cangrejo de la Sirenita)-

Y la ignoramos completamente, siguiendo con nuestra conversación.

.-Que no, que no. ¡Que Heidi era un travestido! –continué, ignorando a la diosa de 'no-se-que-estación' la cual un poco más y le da un infarto al ser ignorada también por dos dioses terrenales (Al y Wrath que conversaban conmigo sobre este típico tema)-

.-Pero yo pensaba que… -iba a contestarme Wrath cuando…-

.-¡Porfavorsalconmigo! –y ante tal mensaje indescifrable nos giramos para verla, supongo que estaría en su idioma de 'pateticolandia' (y si te preguntas si yo nací allí, probablemente la respuesta sea afirmativa)-

.-¿Eing? –Fue mi contestación-

.-¡A ti no te lo digo, amenaza número uno! –hasta me han buscado un nombre en su idioma- Wrath… Oye… Por fi… -un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y mi oreja (por una vez en la vida) intentó captar todo el mensaje- ¿Te… Te… Gu… Gustaría… Sa… Sa…? –cogió aire, más atrás veía a las tres miembros restantes del grupo llorando de emoción y soltando un 'ÁnimoYuki chan! Gana a la amenaza!'- ¿¡Te gustaría salir conmigo!?

.-¡No! –silencio mortal- Ah… ¿Qué no iba por mi, la pregunta? –intentando disimular, luego solté una risilla y salí tranquilamente afuera donde ya estaban Edward y Aya- Mierda, no he oído la contestación ¬3¬

.-Pues quedamos así. ¿No? –preguntó Aya, no se de que hablan y ahora mismo no me importa, luego me enteraré (porque la curiosidad me mataba sino lo sabía)-

.-Pero tendré que hablar con Al antes. –y finalizaron su apasionada conversa para luego mirarme extrañados (no por nada en especial, solo había pegado la oreja al cristal para oír la conversa)-

.-¡Nii san! –me separé y acorralé a Al contra el cristal- ¿Natsuki? –me miró algo confundido, bueno, si yo estuviera en su lugar también pensaría algo como '¿Qué hace esta/e pervertido/a?', pero en mi caso no podía aplicarse ya que le miraba de una forma amenazadora-

.-¡¿Qué le ha contestado?! –fue mi interrogación, solo me faltaba el foco en la cara y la cicatriz en la mejilla (seguramente de una pelea con algún asesino famoso)-

.-¿Eh? ¿Quién? –desviaba su mirada constantemente mientras su rostro enrojecía- ¡Nii san ayúdame! T0T –gritó suplicante, pero… Su salvador no fue su querido hermano (para mi desgracia)-

.-Minami deja de intentar ligar a estas horas de la mañana. –y adivina quién fue- No lo conseguirás porque… -alzó el gran libro del año- ¡Tu no tienes este gran manual!

Me separé de Al, pobre, yo también me desesperaría si una celosa paranoica me acorralara en la pared con cara de asesina. Mustang nos explicó que hoy haríamos el 'Día de compras' e iríamos (junto con el grupo de Miss Reina Del Hielo) al pueblo más cercano y claro, no vamos a ir (como todo ser inteligente y vago) con autobús, no, nosotros a pie o… (gran idea de MúsculosMan) en bicicleta o patines.

.-A ver… -yo y mis grandes ideas (primera parte), me había olvidado el chándal en casa (¡Viva la cabeza olvidadiza!). Yo y mis grandes ideas (segunda parte) me puse falda (gran idea sabiendo que tienes el equilibrio donde la espalda pierde su nombre…). Yo y mis grandes ideas (tercera parte) coger los patines de un número de pies superior al mío. Y eso da un resultado de: Hoy será un gran show-

.-¿Quieres que vayamos juntos patinando? –PalmeraMan y su cutre chándal atacaban de nuevo-

.-Piérdete. –y tras una demostración de 'mira-como-la-fuerza-de-la-gravedad-atrae-los-cuerpos' acabé en el suelo-

.-Dame que te ayudo.

.-fssssmñññ… -gracias en el idioma de 'pateticolandia' (ya te dije que quizás si que venía de ese pueblo lejano)-

Y al levantarme, yo y mi gran equilibrio (ya especifiqué el lugar donde se encontraba) que al levantarme, la rueda de delante del patín derecho se deslizó hacia… Atrás.

.-Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. –la fuerza de la gravedad me volvió a atraer, pero para mi GRAN (para algo lo pongo en mayúsculas) desgracia Envy me cogió a tiempo y aprovechando la situación me abrazó, eso implicó… ¡Flash!-

.-¡Otra prueba! –gritó a pulmón Maya yendo hacia sus compañeras, pero antes dos manos se posaron en sus hombros-

.-Dame esa foto. –ese era mi comentario con tono amenazador típico de las mafias rusas (mira… de donde proviene Mustang…)-

.-¡Yo quiero una copia! –saltó el comentario más happy que Heidi en navidad. Ante tal comentario, Maya casi se desmayó al tener a un 'dios terrenal' tan cercano-

Y fue el momento de la huída. Me puse mis gafas de sol y subí la cremallera de mi sudadera, jojo, ahora era Natsuki Minami, agente 007, alias 'agente-mete-patas'. Fiche mi primera victima… ¡Aya y Ed! No me podía quedar con la intriga, iban a hacer algo… Juju. ¡Y yo tenía que ser la primera en saberlo!

.-¡Hasta luego, nii san! –Al se despidió de su hermano, no sabía lo que le esperaba. Otro acorralamiento contra la pared- ¡No lo sé! ¡Me fui antes de que contestara! –gritó antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna-

.-¿Qué contesta…? –aaaah… Hablaba de la declaración de Yukiko- Ah no, tranquilo… -pero no se tranquilizó, pobre, siendo acosado por una espía- ¿Tu sabes adónde van y porque van juntos Aya y Ed? –me miró como un mártir- ¿No lo sabes?

.-Yo… Yo… -Y de repente hubo otro (odioso) flash-

.-¡Está jugando a tres bandas con los dioses terrenales! –suspiros, desmayos y gritos de histéricas-

.-¿¡Qué!? –las tres corrieron al ver que las miraba fijamente- Vaya reputación tendré… Esto Al… -demasiado tarde, había huido-

Pues la agente 007 fijó su siguiente víctima que pasaba ahora frente a mi.

.-¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un helado y luego…? –pareja repulsiva pasando de mí.- Kyaaaaa, muchas gracias por querer salir conmigo, Wrath. –ganas de seguir el paso de Mustang y asesinar a cierta gente repulsiva-

.-Bueno.

Y me dispuse a seguirles, sinceramente, ya me imaginaba esquina tras esquina, debajo de coches y detrás de las farolas para que no me viesen… Peeeero… Si hasta un caracol les ganaba caminando por dios…

Finalmente se decantaron por una heladería, bien. Pues fue el momento del camuflaje… Viendo que no había ningún matorral o arbusto para ocultarme tras él, opté por quedarme ahí de pie, escondida tras la esquina. Si eran lentos caminando, ya puedes imaginarte que comiendo un helado no eran precisamente el corre-caminos…

.-¡Eh Natsu! –¡No! Alguien me había descubierto… Aunque… Podía dar cualquier excusa perfectamente válida para lo que estaba haciendo-

.-Em… ¡Hola! –me giré para encontrarme con unos sonrientes hermanos Elric. Bien por mí, ya no podía enterarme de lo que Aya y Ed iban a hacer, porque ya habían acabado de 'hacerlo'- Y… -iba a acabar mi frase espectacular, cuando mis nervios y mi calzado poco apropiado para mi equilibrio decidieron ponerme más en ridículo- Ay, ay, ay…

Sí. Ahí estaba yo, una pava del pueblo 'patosalandia', patinando de espaldas en contra de mi voluntad… Calle abajo. Sin un buen equilibrio. Con una falda. Con poca suerte. Y con mucho sentido del ridículo.

.-¡Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –y aunque parezca mentira, aún podía ser peor-

Ya que inconscientemente empecé a gritar, y claro, 'la parejita repulsiva' se enteró de mi presencia. Pero fue peor, yo patinando de espaldas calle abajo, seguida de los hermanos Elric que intentaban pararme (más que nada para que no me matase en el intento de pararme) y finalmente mi gafería absoluta.

Wrath se había levantado al verme 'pasar' (visto y no visto, ya puedes imaginarte el pendiente de la calle) pero sin querer había empujado a Yukiko (que se desmayó por estar en contacto con un dios terrenal) y dio un ligero empujón a la mesa de al lado, que… (y ahí es donde dirás 'Natsuki eres una gafe', pues sí, lo soy) ésta empujó la silla de ruedas de Mustang y ya lo ves a él también cuesta abajo… (un día de estos me denunciará por las múltiples lesiones que le he causado…)

.-¡Pero intenta pararte! –comentario ignorado por supuesto, si había una mínima posibilidad de pararme sin tener que acabar contra el suelo, prefería arriesgarme-

.-¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! –se oyó a Mustang desde detrás de mí, me había adelantado con su súper silla-

.-¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –y me di cuenta de que la calle ya no hacía cuesta abajo, pero yo seguía patinando en sentido opuesto a lo normal-

Pero adivina qué… ¿No lo sabes? Pues bien… Me dirigía hacia unas escaleras. Así que opté por la opción frenada, que más daba que llevase falda… ¡Podía salvar la vida! Pero como hay gente imbécil por el mundo, M I (Mister inoportuno o PalmeraMan) apareció de la nada dispuesto a salvar a la doncella en apuros. Pero la doncella en apuros no quería ser salvada por una Palmera andante, así que hizo recordatorio de sus conocimientos de patines.

.-¡Voy a frenar, apártate! –y mis conocimientos de patines fracasaron, ya que MI no quiso apartarse, muy bien…- ¡Frenaré!

.-¡No, no lo hagas! –gritaron los tres salvadores que venían corriendo para salvarme, lo sabían, yo y mis ideas siempre acabamos mal, y esta no fue la excepción como comprenderás-

.-¡Yo te coger…! –y antes de que pudiese acabar su oferta caballerosa. Fue atropellado por Smileman…- Auch. –fue lo único que escuché de PalmeraMan, ya que les pasé de largo-

.-¡Natsuki las escaleras! –oh… ¿¡No me digas!?-

Y ahí actuó mi mente mete patas, vamos, la que siempre actúa en estas situaciones. Sí, quedaba solo dos metros para las escaleras y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que… (tachín, tachán…) ¡Taparme los ojos! ¡Sí! ¡Viva ese sentido común!

.-¡Voy a morir! –solo un metro para mi caída del año y…-

Adivina quién venía subiendo las escaleras. ¿Tiene bigote? ¡Sí! ¿Tiene mucho pelo? ¡No! ¿Está cachas? ¡Sí! Entonces sólo puede ser… ¡Músculos Man al rescate! Y ahí fue cuando me paré, Músculosman consiguió frenarme a tiempo.

.-Ufffff... –sonido de más alivio imposible, había pasado toda mi vida por mis ojos…-

.-¡¿Habéis visto como la he salvado?! –poses y brillitos de ojos- Mi familia ha sido salvavidas varias veces, es una sagrada tradición… -y siguió con su discurso de 'vidas y milagros de la familia Amstrong'-

.-Pues vaya, no te ha pasado nada. –momento en que optas por: 1.- Asesinar a Edward Elric de la peor forma posible o 2.- Tragarte todos los insultos vivientes dirigidos a Smallman y dedicarle una sonrisa, mientras que mentalmente piensas como ejecutar tu gran venganza. ¿Y porque opción me decanté? Pues…-

.-Estoy bien. Gracias por tu preocupación. –sí… Ya tengo pensada más de una gran masacre-

.-Ay… Ay… Ay… -Algo positivo había, Smileman no podía saber que, en cierta manera, era culpa mía que le hubiese pasado eso- Tendré que volver a coger la baja…

Sí, como lo oyes/lees… Mustang ha vuelto a coger la baja, eso implica entrar en el grupo de Riza Hawkeye o MRDH o Miss Simpatía… Y si estamos en su grupo, vamos con las '¡Kyaaaa! ¡Mira los dioses terrenales!'. ¿Aún crees que este sitio no se propone amargarnos la existencia? Te dejo, va a empezar la serie televisiva (Sí! Después de haberme peleado contra todo ser viviente del Bungalow, había conseguido el poder… El mando de la televisión)

:: **Continuará** ::

¡The new capítulo! Jujujuju. ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí… Sino… (cara mafiosa) Habrá unas grabes consecuencias (cara happy) ¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! ¡Me animan a seguir y me recuerdan que tengo que publicar! (siiii, esa memory xDDD)

**Dkmps**: ¡Hey! Uwooooooo. ¿A ti también te cae mal Envy? Ya pensé en tirarlo a él por el precipicio… (pero pensé que sufriría muy poco, muajajaja) ¡Espero que te guste la continuación!

**Satsuki Asakura**: Uwooo… ¿A quién te recuerdan el grupo estacional? Yo las cree a partir de… de… (poses dramáticas) la gente de mi ciudad… snif… xD Wow… ¿Estudiar con una sonrisa en la cara? ¿¡Eso existe!? (nota mental: Ahora mismo tendría que estar estudiando…) ¡Espero que te guste la continuación!

**Criss**: ¡Hey! ¡Uwaaa! ¡Ya somos dos! Yo no soporto a ese tipo de gente… Pero en mi ciudad hay mucho de ese tipo, snif… (hasta se van desmayando… Vaya gente hay…) ¡Me alegro que te gustase! Jujujujuju. Roy volverá a la carga! Muajajaja.

Sayonara Bye Bye!


	6. ¡Al agua!

.**Verano Diferente**.

.**Capítulo 6: ¡Al agua!**.

_Martes, día 13 de Agosto, 23:45, en el sofá del Bungalow (de nuevo) con mi manta (empiezo a tener un poco de calor)_

Seguramente te preguntarás. ¿Martes 13? ¿Otra matanza? Y la respuesta sería… "¡Sí!". Y hoy era en realidad Martes 13, así que yo (con grandes explicaciones) intenté convencer a MRDH (Miss Reina Del Hielo) de que ir a la piscina era como… como… Meterse en el terreno de Sadako (The ring), pero ella con su mirada glacial me soltó un "Tú, vienes, prepárate YA".

Y no pude negarme. Y allí estábamos, junto al grupo de Hawkeye en la piscina. Pero no en una piscina cualquiera (claro que no, algo positivo tenía que haber), una hacía olas, otra tenía peligrosos (para la gente con vértigo) toboganes… Y ahora lo negativo, como comprenderás, los 'dioses terrenales' iban en bañador cosa que provocó grandes sonrojos y gritos histéricos.

.-Kyaaaa. ¡Corre, Maya, corre, saca la cámara! –desmayos, gritos de histérica y muchos flash-

.-Ayyyyy, ya voy, ya voy. –sonrojos, miles de babas y gritos de confesiones (por supuesto, no correspondidas)-

.-Me siento como Brad Pitt. –comentario de Envy mientras saludaba con la mano a sus admiradoras-

.-Te faltan milenios para ser como él. –Contraatacó Aya. ¡Sí! ¡Esa Aya! ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Esa Aya!-

Y una imagen (indescriptible) pasó por mis ojos. MúsculosMan en bañador de tigre pasó corriendo y saltó (no entiendo de natación, pero juraría que era un salto mortal), y cuando ya estuvo en el agua empezó una exhibición de natación sincronizada. Como ya te he dicho, indescriptible.

.-Pero que fuerte. –y se ve que Amstrong (alias MúsculosMan) lo escuchó, paró su exhibición y me miró, tiembla, ahí empezó mi Martes 13-

.-Mi familia siempre ha sido una de las campeonas en natación sincronizada. –y ahí tu imaginación te da una imagen increíble, miles de MúsculosMan (unos con bikini de tigre y otros con bañador) haciendo natación sincronizada, mientras otros (vestidos de animadoras con pompones) animaban a sus familiares- ¿Sabes nadar? –la pregunta del millón, y la peor respuesta es…-

.-Emm… Bueno… No… -¡Correcto! ¡This is respuesta mete patas!- Pero no me ahogo. –y aunque lo intentes arreglar, ya te has declarado culpable-

.-No te preocupes. –me cogió de las manos y me miró- Yo te enseñaré.

Como ya te dije, era Martes 13. ¿Por qué? ¿Te lo preguntas aún? Ahí estaba yo, en la piscina (de esas que te cubren hasta las rodillas) con un flotador (con patitos rosas) y al lado mío MúsculosMan (con su bañador atigrado…). Sí… Definitivamente… Hoy era Martes 13…

.-Primero nos adaptaremos al agua. Ahora cree que eres como Ariel. –Para quién no lo sepa, Ariel era ese personaje de Disney… Sí… 'La Sirenita'-

.-¡Pero luego tenía piernas! –y aunque parezca mentira, yo me atrevía a protestar y suplicarle con indirectas de que quería huir-

.-Y ahora… -empezó a salpicarme con el agua- ¡A ver si me atrapas! –y salió corriendo (aún con ese bañador atigrado, es importante ese dato) esperando que yo me moviese (ahora, rodeada de miles de críos que intentaban, sin éxito, ahogarme) para atraparle. Y te preguntas… ¿Va en serio?-

Y aunque parezca mentira, me voy ganando la fama de "lesionadora profesional de monitores", ya que MúsculosMan no miraba por donde corría… Y… Bueno… Digamos que se comió de lleno un tobogán. Y tubo que venir el personal especial (MúsculoMan 2, MúsculoMan 3 y MúsculoMan 4) a quitar al pobre Amstrong de la piscina (el pobre había quedado inconsciente y… Espero sinceramente que no le hagan pagar el tobogán, ya que del golpe lo había deformado un poquito...

.-Pequeña pero matona. –escuché de más atrás- Como el enano.

.-¿¡Como que pequeña!? –me giré para replicar ese falso comentario-

.-¿A quién llamas enano? –Esa era la voz de Edo que también replicó y se lanzó violentamente sobre PalmeraMan-

.-¡Eh! –la socorrista veinte añera separó a los dos, provocando un sonrojo del sector masculino- No os peléis. ¿Eh? –y asintieron sonrojados-

Me deshice del flotador ridículo y salí de la piscina para "enanos de la blanca nieves". Dispuesta a pasarlo bien, cosa que ocurrió y no ocurrió.

.-¡Vamos a jugar a un juego! –Saltó Edward emocionado, porque claro, un Martes 13 sin los juegos de Edo, no era un Martes 13…-

.-¡Sí! –contestaron los presentes, menos yo, que odiaba sinceramente esos juegos, en los cuales yo siempre perdía-

.-¿A qué vais a jugar? –preguntó Hawkeye, que pasaba por ahí…-

.-¿Se apunta monitora? –preguntó aún más emocionado Edo, y como no, MRDH aceptó, sorprendentemente-

Y… Pasó un hecho increíble. Cuando crees que no tendrás imagen más indescriptible que la de Amstrong con el bañador de tigre, allí a lo lejos… Ves salir a Mustang (sin silla de ruedas) del vestuario y entrando a la sala de la piscina, acercándose a nosotros.

.-Dime que no es verdad. –rogué en voz alta, Aya me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda-

Sí. Ahí estaba Smileman, con un bañador tanga de color rosa fosforito, con el dibujo del conejito play boy en negro. Definitivamente, hoy era el día de "vamos a ponernos los bañadores cutres". Porque ya no me veo con fuerzas para describirte los bañadores del sector masculino.

.-¡He ganado! –gritó emocionada Riza Hawkeye, se lo tenía muy escondido eso de que fuera una gran jugadora en las cartas…- Pues ahora puedo obligaros a algo. ¿No? –sonrió, empiezo a temer por mi vida- Os tiraréis por ese tobogán. –el más alto…- Os espero abajo.

Será… En fin… Tras subir millones de escaleras (que creía que ha medio camino me moría), vi la entrada… Sí… Aquel especie de túnel negro… Que no tenía salida…

.-Que cruel es Hawkeye. –susurré mientras me colocaba en la cola-

.-¡Uwaaa! ¡Que ganas de tirarme! –gritaron Aya y Edo a la vez muy emocionados, lo contrario a mi vamos-

Lentamente ese agujero infernal negro fue haciendo desaparecer a mis compañeros de Bungalow. Pero adivina-quién-se-colocó-detrás-mío.

.-Em… ¿Usted también se tira Mustang? –pregunté algo preocupada, hacía… unas… Pocas horas que lo había visto en silla de ruedas y ahora se disponía a tirarse por esa muerte segura-

.-Pues claro. ¿No me ves capaz? –sonrisa con efecto brillante de Smileman-

.-Emm…

.-¡Yo primero retaco! –empujó Envy a Edo, lo que tubo consecuencia que Edo empujase a Envy.-

.-¡No! ¡Yo iba antes! –se quejó Edo y volvieron a pelearse-

Y tras la sangrienta matanza de texas, ganó Ed. Y nos fuimos tirando uno a uno. Y cuando ya solo faltaban Aya, Al, una servidora y Smileman para tirarnos...

.-¡Por fin me toca a mi!

.-¡Siiii! ¡Y a mi también!

Ya está, saltaron los dos emocionados de turno, la primera y el último. Y empezaron a gritar de emoción, mientras Al y yo estábamos rezando a Dios todo poderoso para que ese agujero negro tuviese final. Bueno, Aya ya estaba a punto de bajar, cuando…

.-¡Monitor Mustang! –unas vocecitas (del más allá) hicieron que Roy Mustang (Soltero y con las hormonas muy revolucionadas) se girase (emocionado de volver a estar ligando)-

Pero en ese espectacular movimiento, me dio un empujón, que… Entre que no soy MA (Miss Agilidad) y que llevaba los pies mojados de la piscina, me resbalé. Pero al resbalarme me caí encima de Al. Y este también se resbaló y acabó empujando a Aya. Y todos para abajo, gracias a Smileman (aún no lo he comprobado, pero creo que es su venganza mejorada…).

.-¡Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –grito mío mientras bajábamos por el tobogán a una velocidad superior a la mía normalmente (digamos que mi velocidad… Cuando voy con mi parsimonia… Me adelantan los caracoles)-

.-¡Que guaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! –la emocionada (Aya) bajando-

.-Na… Na… ¡Natsuki vigila donde pones la pierna! -Ay… He de vigilar… Pobre Al…-

.-¡Ya se acaba! –fue el grito de guerra colectivo (Aya decepcionada, Al y yo emocionados) al ver la salida-

CHAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF.

.-¡Estamos vivos! –grité súper emocionada al llegar abajo-

.-¡Hemos sobrevivido! –gritó Aru también emocionado de haber sobrevivido a la caída-

.-¡No había para tanto! –se quejó Aya. ¿¡Qué no era para tanto!?-

Y ahora tocaba la parte relajante… En la piscina de las olas… Tranquilamente… Pero no. Alguien tubo que interponerse en mi descanso.

.-Que tranquilidad… -susurré yo, cogida a la pared de la piscina para no ahogarme-

.-Sí… -compartía mi opinión Aya-

.-¡Eh! –como comprenderás, ante esa exclamación mi mirada se depositó en esos seres extraños que interrumpía mi tranquilidad y de nuevo…- ¡Maya Yûki! ¡La diosa del invierno! Porque soy fría e inaccesible.

.-¡Siroi Naruna! ¡La diosa del verano! Porque es caliente y sexy.

.-¡Yukiko Wataru!¡La diosa de la primavera! Porque todos babean al ver mi juventud y alegría.

.-¡Masae Inomi! ¡La diosa del otoño! Porque los tíos caen a mis pies como hojas de los árboles.

.-¡Las Cuatro diosas estacionales! –finalizaron-

No me cansaré de repetirlo, era increíblemente patético. Y yo que creía que me había librado de estas cuatro, pero no… Resucitan como los turrones en navidad.

.-¡Hemos observado que…! –desplegaron una pancarta con varias fotos (en las cuales salíamos con 'los dioses terrenales')- ¡Os acercáis muchísimo a ellos!

.-¡ESA FOTOOOOOO! –grité yo histérica y me abalancé contra Maya que llevaba la pancarta-

.-¡Esta poseída! –gritó- ¡No puede ser que se acerquen a los dioses terrenales!

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta que los hermanos Elric estaban presentes. Suspiros, desmayos y gritos de histéricas. Pero a mi eso no me preocupaba, sino que en esa pancarta había una fotografía…

.-¡Oye tú! –mirada fulminante- Dame el negativo de esa fotografía. –señalando con furia una de las penosas fotografías (seré sincera, un mono hubiese hecho unas mejores fotos), era de la 'excursión' al pueblo, y que YO salía con PalmeraMan, cosa que no me gustaba nada-

.-¡No, no, no! –y me señaló con esa uña color rosa fosforito a juego con su pelo- Haremos un intercambio.

.-Lo que quieras. –yo toda convencida, fuese lo que fuese, no podría ser peor que alguien tuviese una fotografía así-

.-¡Haremos una revancha! Si ganamos nosotras –con tono de súper convencida- Os alejareis de los dioses terrenales.

.-Y si perdemos, me darás ese negativo.

.-¡Eh! ¡Que yo no tengo nada que ver! –se quejó Aya, a la cual también le incluíamos-

.-¡Formación!

Y ante tal grito de guerra, con una sincronización increíble, Maya se subió a espaldas de Masae, mientras que Siroi se subió a espaldas de Yukiko. Y claro, las miras y te preguntas… ¿Pava sobre pava hacen una combinación de…? Y la respuesta correcta es… ¡Súper pava!

.-¡Eso es injusto! –replicó de nuevo Aya, eso era verdad… Ahora ellas… ¡Eran más altas!- ¡Así queeeeeeeeeee…! ¿¡Se puede saber que haces Ed!? –se sonrojó al ver que Edo la había subido a sus espaldas- Esto… Pero así no podemos ir a las zonas profundas… Tch… Podrías ser más alto. –toma directa, Edo se aguantó las ganas de tirarla supongo pero lanzó toda maldición viviente contra Aya-

.-¡Ahora eres súper AyaEdo! –grité ante tal formación profesional-

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, SiroiYukiko-súper-pava avanzaron lentamente a hacia AyaEdo. Y finalmente se vieron involucrados en una sangrienta batalla, la cual ganó AyaEdo, ya que 'accidentalmente' Aya había tirado del moño de Siroi y claro… Eso provocó un 'Noooo, me despeinoooo' y fue el momento clave para tirarla.

.-¡He ganado!

Y vi como MayaMasae me miraba fijamente, yo era la siguiente. Así que mi mirada se desvió hacia el menor de los hermanitos, el cuál se dio cuenta de que le miraba y pensó en huir, pero no lo consiguió.

.-Venga, porfi Al… -con cara de cordero degollado- No querrás que esas cuatro destrocen nuestra bonita relación. ¿Verdad?

.-¿Bonita… Relación…? –preguntó algo sonrojado y nervioso ya que a parte de mirarle con cara de lolita me iba acercando inocentemente- Ah… Pues… Pueeeees… -y tenía que pensárselo-

.-Venga… Tienes que ayudarme… A conseguir esa horrible foto. –para no nombrar otros adjetivos e insultos- ¿No quieres ayudarme? Podría darte algo a cambio. –y ahí metí la pata hasta el fondo (de un pozo de millones de metros)-

.-¿Qué foto? –preguntó una tercera voz, que adivina-de-quién-era. Pues ese adivina-quién-es se acercó a Maya (la cual llenaba la piscina con sus babas)- ¿Me das esa foto?

Y como lo oyes. Maya, sí, esa odiosa 'diosa' de no se qué, le dio los negativos a PalmeraMan, y yo… ¡Iba antes! Pero no, se los dio al 'dios terrenal' mientras se derretía al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba con un 'gracias por todo'.

.-¡Natsu chan mira lo que tengo! ¿¡Que me darás a cambiooooo!?

¿Y aún me dices que no es Martes 13? Me despido, aprovecharé que Envy duerme para buscar los negativos, a no ser, que los haya metido 'vete-a-saber-donde'… Al borde del suicidio por pensar en el chantaje emocional que puedo llegar a sufrir, se despide…

_Natsuki Minami_

::: **Continuará** :::

¡Hey! ¡Aquí un nuevo capítulo! ¡Mustang ha vuelto! Bieeeeen xDD (Ya era hora…) Pero Músculosman nos ha dejado… snif… Pero volverá! Ò.ó Muajajajaja.

**Dkmps**: Poooobre Mustang… Sí, sí… Acabará Momia el pobre, jujuju. Pero ya ha vuelto!! nn

**Satsuki Asakura**: Jeje… Roy ha vuelto… jijiji… Al igual que el cuarteto estacional… uy… xDDD ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo!

**Aru**: ¡Hi! Envy… Envy… Tampoco es que me caiga mal… ó.ò Pero si que sufre un poco xDD muajajaja. ¿AruxEnvy? O0O Uwaaa, no me los imagino juntos oxo Me alegro que te guste el capítulo

**BlackLady-AoD**: ¡Hi! Pues… Envy es un hombre, que yo sepa… ó.ò Aunque en algunos países, en el anime lo ponen como una mujer… O0O ¡Me alegro que te guste el fic! nn

**Criss**: Jajajaja, es verdad… Tienen cierto parecido al grupo fan de Yuki o,O jajajaja. Yo también estoy rodeada de gente normal, pero muchas veces también de gente tipo el "cuarteto estacional" xD ¡Espero que te guste la actualización!

Hasta el próximo capítulo, **donde habrá el primer beso del fan fic**!! _Muajajajaja_! (para dejaros con la intriga de quién será el beso, jiji. _¿Quién creéis que será?_ Jiji)

Sayonara bye bye!


	7. ¿Escenas románticas?

.**Verano diferente**.

.**Capítulo 7: Las típicas escenas de una película amorosa**.

_Miércoles, día 14 de Agosto, 22:00, en mi cama del Bungalow, tapada hasta arriba con la manta._

Como ya te comenté, la noche anterior me había dedicado a buscar los negativos de las dichosas fotos por las pertenencias de PalmeraMan, pero no conseguí encontrarlas… Pch, vete a saber donde los habrá escondido. Pues bien, hoy me he levantado con ese propósito: Recuperar los negativos.

**Primera escena típica de una película amorosa (americana sobretodo): Cuando los enamorados se conocen. (Casi siempre por puras casualidades que nunca se dan en la vida real…)**

Después de haberme pasado la mayor parte de la noche buscando aquellos negativos, me levanté (con un aspecto perfecto para entrar en la familia monster) y me dirigí con ese caminar típico de los zombies al lavabo, pero un ser extraño se interpuso en mi camino.

.-¡Buenos días! –e ignoré esa voz, principalmente porque en mi mente solo existe una frase "Tengo sueño". Así que seguí con mi caminar hasta que aquella voz volvió a decir ese tétrico discurso…- Vaya Minami eres clavadita a la niña del exorcista. –y me quedé parada intentando asimilar esa información y tratando de ver quién era ese ser raro-

.-¡Le acusaremos de pederasta! ¡Fuera de aquí! –y vi como miles de cojines volaban dirección al ser extraño y lo hacían salir del bungalow y fue cuando…-

.-¿¡Como que niña del exorcista!? –grité a "Mustang", bueno… Donde estaba anteriormente…-

.-Que lenta eres asimilando información. –el lanzador de cojines se puso frente mío-

.-¿Qué es ese ruido? –preguntó otra persona saliendo de alguna parte-

.-Pues verás, es que… -era Ed… Un momento. ¿¡Me había llamado lenta!? Agh. Eso no es cierto. (…) Bueno… Quizás un poquito…-

Y tras una hora, que es lo que tardo en despertarme y prepararme, salimos hacia el comedor, donde me esperaba un delicioso desayuno y unas psicópatas acosadoras que intentaban por todo los medios, exterminarnos.

.-Pues claro que sí, lo que pasa es que no quieren traumatizar a los niños pequeños. –típica conversación, tratar de aclarar si Heidi es hombre o mujer-

.-Pero… -iba a corregirme Al cuando una palmera andante se nos acercó-

.-Buenos días. –ignorando completamente las palabras, las palmeras no hablaban, así que…-

.-Pues te digo que sí, Heidi es un travestido, solo que si la hubiesen llamado… Heido, hubiese quedado muy cutre. Y claro, no iban a revelar que Pedro es gay…

.-¿Quieres los negativos? –y fue la pregunta clave para que dirigiese la mirada a esa palmera y con una mirada fulminante asentí-

.-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! ¡Ya llegaaaaaaaaaaan! –sonido que te recuerda que "o volar o morir en el intento de desayunar"- ¡A por ellas! –Y con ese grito de guerras y la coreografía cutre (las diosas estacionales atacan de nuevo) nos rodearon aquellas cuatro y sus cintas asesinas-

**Segunda escena típica de una película amorosa (americana sobretodo): Cuando la protagonista se da cuenta de que el protagonista tiene cosas buenas…**

Hoy era un mal día y me veía sin desayunar… Pero sucedió un hecho extraño, algo que pensé que era irreal…

.-Estáis en medio. –y les dio un infarto colectivo al oír tales palabras de un dios terrenal, y a mí me dio un shock de oírlo con ese tono frío y cruel de parte de Wrath-

Y entramos al comedor, poniéndonos a la cola para recibir un "¿Leche?" de parte de las encargadas, y tu te las miras (como siempre, con esa cara de empanada) y les preguntas "¿Yogur?". Y te contestan "¿Leche?" y te planteas entonces si Mustang es un científico (ruso, ex presidiario, mafioso…) que ha construido esos seres programados para decir solo esas palabras.

.-¡Noooooo! ¡No me la tomaré! ¡No podéis obligarme! –gritos de cada mañana de Edward suplicando para no tomar su querida leche- ¡Nooooo!

Pero yo pasé de esos gritos, como siempre, y me senté al lado de Wrath, dispuesta a enterarme del cambio extraordinario de mi compañero.

.-Eh oye… -empecé, pero noté la presencia de alguien a mi otro lado- Piérdete. –pero mis palabras no le afectaron en absoluto-

.-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Sino está ocupado… -se defendió Palmeraman por haber ocupado el hueco-

.-¡Que te vayas! –pero ocurrió el efecto contrario- ¡Eh Wrath espera!

.-Bah, déjale. –ignorando comentario, me iba a levantar pero dijo algo más- Es que está enamorado. –y me senté mirándolo como si me hubiese caído bien alguna vez y le miraba suplicante para que siguiese el discurso- No te diré de quién.

.-¿Cómo? ¿¡CÓMO!? ¿¡Me estás diciendo que se ha enamorado de esa cutre!? –parpadeó, me levanté y salí corriendo por la puerta, pero volví a entrar miré a Palmeraman que estaba discutiendo con Smallman. Le iba a dar las gracias, pero recapacité y no se las di-

**Tercera escena típica de una película amorosa (americana sobretodo): Cuando aparecen los malvados seres que intentan perjudicar a la protagonista…**

.-¡Eh Minami! –Smileman y su sonrisa me llamaban-

.-¿¡Qué!? –me miró, me sonrió (deslumbrante a causa del dentífrico) y me contó su siguiente venganza-

.-Eres la última, niña del exorcista. –y me aguanté las ganas de volverle a lesionar- Hoy toca clase de animalitos de granja.

.-No estamos en primaria.

Pero nada… Ignoró mi comentario y me encerró en el corral de la muerte (o el de las gallinas, que es lo mismo vamos…). Con una única arma, una escoba. Y una misión, limpiar dicho lugar. Finalmente, maldije a Mustang mientras me controlaba las ganas de golpearle con la escoba…

.-Cok, cok cok. –y me reconocieron como su enemiga anterior, se miraron entre ellas y empezaron a apelotonarse en la esquina más lejana, luchando por estar más lejos de mi-

.-Pues vaya…

Y empecé la 'misión'. A lo lejos veía a Edward discutir con Aya, porque claro, él no iba a ordeñar a la vaca sabiendo que saldría la leche… Al estaba tan happy entre los animales… Envy, bueno, ignoro donde está y ni me importa… y Wrath, junto con caballos, aunque a penas le veía… Agh… Un momento… ¡Está con Palmeraman! Agh… Nooooooo.

.-¡Siempre me toca lo peor! ¡Mustang me tiene manía! ¡Solo porque fue mi culpa que se lesionase! ¡Eso no es justo! –y las gallinas estaban a punto de hacerse el harakiri, al verme como golpeaba el suelo con la escoba-

.-¡Es una psicópata! ¡Tendría que estar en otro grupo! ¡No con los dioses terrenales! –gritó una de las pavas, no recuerdo ni el nombre…-

.-¿¡Algún problema!? –y huyeron gritando cosas sin sentido, pero de repente se oyeron unos gritos terroríficos "Arimiiiiiiii, Arimiiiiiiiii, jefaaaaaa". Eso era terrorífico. "Jefa". Las pavas tenían una "jefa"-

Y vi como aquel ser emergía entre los árboles… Y cuando llegó, una atmósfera de un ser de la ciudad 'perfectolandía' me invadió. Parpadeó sus ojos inocentemente y se agarró del brazo de Edward, le miró con cara de no haber roto ningún plato y soltó con su melodiosa voz…

.-¿Tu eres Edward Elric? –volvió a parpadear rápidamente, dos veces seguidas, provocando un fuerte y helado viento. Edward tragó saliva y miró a esa chica, asintió, gran error- Mi nombre… -se soltó de su brazo, y con un sonrojo y ojos inocentes miró al mayor de los Elric. Parpadeó de nuevo. Me invadió un escalofrío- Es Arimi, Arimi Tsujisaki. Y yo… -unas mini lagrimitas aparecieron en sus ojos y se volvió a coger- Me preguntaba, si querías salir… Conmigo.

.-Eh… -se soltó de ella- No eres mi tipo.

Y al oír eso, no le dio un infarto (que era lo que pensaba que le daría), sino que observó a todos los que éramos presentes. Y fichó su víctima siguiente y se sacó de la manga algo, se lo tiró en los ojos y poco después le salían unas fuentes de lágrimas de ellos.

.-Buaaaa. Eres muy cruel. –y empezó a correr de forma dramática- Uy que me caigo… -y a una velocidad (igualable a la de la tortuga) hizo como si se cayese encima del pobre Al, que ignoraba la situación anterior- Uy… Lo siento…

.-Ah… No es nada… -No es nada dice… No es nada… Nada… Y un cuerno-

.-¡Eh Mustang! –grité rompiendo el encantó de la escena romántica- He acabado… -susurré al ver la cara de Arimi (igualita a la del exorcista, eso si que se parecía)-

Y el muy… Bondadoso monitor, no podía enviarme con Al… Claro que no, tenía que enviarme con Palmeraman y Wrath. Pues vaya…

.-¡Eh espabila! –metiéndome prisa la palmera esta…-

.-¡Que te calles! Estaba admirando la belleza… -¿del establo vacío?- de… -acéptalo, has metido la pata- del suelo del establo. –se me quedó mirando como un bicho raro, no se había mirado al espejo-

.-Hacen buena pareja… -soltó de repente Wrath mirando a Al y a Arimi-

.-¡Pero venga vamos a trabajar! –recogí mi energía perdida o de vacaciones, e iba a ir junto a Wrath y Envy, cuando…-

**Cuarta escena típica de una película amorosa (americana sobretodo): Cuando la protagonista demuestra claramente que su naturaleza es ser patosa como ella sola, y delante de sus enemigas/os…**

Y yo iba tan happy (yo y mis mundos de yuppy) a ayudar a mis compañeros, cuando no caí en la cuenta que un ser inoportuno había dejado la escoba en un mal sitio (una servidora) y (yo y mis mundos de yuppy)… Vi como en cámara lenta iba a comerme el suelo de pleno… PLOF

.-Ayyy… Que me duele… -me quejé de nuevo- Snif…

.-Pues no haberte tropezado. –remarcó de nuevo Aya dándome hielo para el chichón- Que patosa…

.-Fue la escoba, se movió sola y me hizo caer…

.-¡Ey! ¿Cómo vas? –preguntó Ed entrando en el bungalow-

.-Bueno… -suspiré… Que más podía hacer…- Oye Ed. –de repente se me encendió la bombilla- ¿Cómo son las chicas de tu tipo? –se hizo el silencio, Edward se quedó pensando y Aya empezó a mirar por todos lados, vete a saber que buscaba-

**Quinta escena típica de una película amorosa (americana sobretodo): Cuando ves claramente los sentimientos de cada persona (o crees verlos)**

.-Pues… -se sonrojó- Simpática… Eh… Con carácter supongo, no como aquellas pavas… Eh… Alegre… Eh…

.-¿Te gusta… -abrió los ojos y me decía 'ssssh'- Riza Hawkeye? –y se quedó ahí pasmado- No sabía eso de ti… Tu mismo… Es mayor que tú… Ay… Mi cabeza… -y vi a lo lejos a los restantes habitantes del bungalow venir- Me voy a la cama, haber si se me pasa…

Y eso ha sido mi día de hoy… Te dejo mi 'querido' diario… Ya oigo entrar a PalmeraMan (porqué empezó a discutir con Smallman). Cerré el diario.

.-¿Y Natsuki? –esa es la voz de Wrath… Por lo menos no es Palmeraman-

.-Está en la habitación, decía que iba a acostarse.

Oh, no. Se acerca, viene hacia aquí. ¿Qué hago, que hago? Uwaaa. Soy una torpe… Mira que tropezarme con la escoba… Que patético… No quiero hablar con nadie ahora, y menos con él. ¡Ah! ¡Usaré mi súper hiper mega tope talento de actriz! ¡Me haré la dormida! Claro… zzz…

.-¿Natsuki…? –no abras los ojos… mñññ… Se me abrirán solos… Noooo. Resiste…- ¿Estás dormida?

Y hubo el silencio mortal. De esos que duran años y años… Y nunca se acaban… Joooooo. Estoy "dormida", así que podría irse ya…

.-Natsu… -que insistente por dios…-

Uwaaaaaaaaaaaa. Se estaba acercando… Empiezo a notar su respiración cerca de mi. Uwaaaa. ¿¡Pero qué hace!? No puedo abrir los ojos… No… Ah… Algo… Ah… Uwaaaaa. ¿¡Me estaba besando!? No… No puedo abrir los ojos… Mis ojos quieren abrirse… Que no se abran… Agh… Ya se había separado… ¿¡Y porque no se vaaaaaaa!?

.-Mmm… -y tras quedarse un rato, por fin se fue, o eso deduje… Si… Se había ido-

**:: Continuará ::**

Todas las escenas son aisladas, así que no intentéis unirlas entre ellas (lo que está en negrita digo xDD) ¿Os ha gustado? ¡Espero que sí! Más vale que sí, jujujuju. Muchas gracias por los reviews!! Que emoción, snif T.T

**Satsuki Asakura**: ¿Te gustaron los bañadores? A mi mucho, jujuju. (nota: no tengo ningún bañador como esos, por suerte xD) Snif… Pobre Natsu… Acosada por una Palmera andante… xDD ¡Espero que te guste la continuación!

**Criss**: Wow, me alegro que te guste tanto la historia. ¡Espero que te haya gustado la continuación!

**Aru**: Noooooooooooooo, EnvyxAru noooooooo (solo traumada de imaginarlo) ¿Te parecen cortos los capítulos? Intentaré… Hacerlos más largos… Pero no creo que lo consiga… Noooooooooo Aru es míoooo (y Wrath también òwÓ Hay que ser acaparadora xDDD) Y a Envy… Te lo regalo xDD ¡Espero que te guste la continuación!

**Nao Yoshikawa**: ¡Me alegro que te rieses con el fic! ¡Y espero que te guste la continuación!

**Steel Maiden**: ¡Me alegro que te guste! El cuarteto estacional también se parecen a unas de mi instituto (las vi después de crearlas y me quedé en estado de shock xD) ¡Espero que te guste la continuación!

Sayonara bye bye!


	8. Playa, playita

.**Verano diferente**.

.**Capítulo 8: Cuando apuestas… Y tu sentido del ridículo hace acto de presencia**.

_Jueves, día 15 de Agosto, 23:00, en mi cama del Bungalow, no puedo levantarme de las agujetas… Con mi manta de ositos con corazones._

Y seguimos con el ranking de masacres… Pero esta vez no a manos de Smileman (ha vuelto a coger la baja), no… Esta vez fue peor. Musculosman vino a hacer de substituto de Mustang. Y ahí estábamos las seis víctimas, con nuestros chándal (como yo no llevaba… Pues recurrí de nuevo a la falda…).

.-Lamentablemente, vuestro querido… -bueeeno…- monitor no ha podido asistir así que… -se emocionó, de sus ojos salieron brillos (Eyeman) y de repente nos lanzó una pelota (la cual fue parada por la cara de Palmeraman, este monitor me caerá bien)- ¡Vamos! ¡Haced dos equipos!

Es verdad… No te lo había comentado, habíamos venido a la playa para jugar a voley playa… Las grandes ideas de Amstrong.

.-¿A qué estáis esperando? –no nos había dejado dos segundos que ya nos había separado él- ¡Venga! ¡Saqué para el equipo A!

Edward (que no iba en mi equipo) sacó… Y claro… Te quedas mirando esa esfera que cae… y cae… y cae… Y… PLAF. Palmeraman le dio… Y la pelota cae… y cae… y cae… (media hora después) y cae… y cae…

.-¡Mía! –gritó Alphonse (que tampoco iba en mi grupo), y le dio… y pasó al otro campo… y cae… y cae…-

Uwaaa. Viene hacia mí… Nooooo… ¿Y ahora qué? Lo primero que se me pasó por la mente fue…

.-¡Tuya! –grité a Palmeraman, y la pelota cayó al suelo- ¡Halaaaa! ¿¡Por qué no le das!?

.-¡Iba para ti! –se quejó-

.-¡Eso no es trabajar en equipo! –remarqué, aunque sabía que era culpa mía…-

.-No nos peleemos… -intervino Wrath de repente-

.-Eh… Ah… -Uwaaaaa. Me estaba poniendo colorada. No. No. No. ¡He de disimular! Que se supone que yo estaba dormida cuando…- ¡Vamos equipooooo!

Esta vez le tocó sacar a Aya (que lógicamente, no iba en mi equipo). Y así durante una larga hora. Luego de haber perdido, por mucha diferencia, a Amstrong se le encendió la bombilla de 100 Watts y soltó aquella magnífica idea…

.-Vamos a hacer un descanso… -y se fue dando saltitos al estilo Heidi hacia una tienda de material esportivo que había-

Me tiré en la arena… buf… Ese partido me había cansado (había hecho tanto…). Al poco rato Aya se sentó a mi lado. Y de repente se oyeron unos chillidos, suspiros y declaraciones al aire.

.-¡Miraaaaaaad! –mi cabeza se fijó en ese grupo de adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas que luchaban por hacer fotografías al sector masculino-

Pch. Si es que hay en todas partes, yo que pensaba que me había librado del "grupo estacional" del campamento, pero no… Cansada de ver como se les caía la baba y gritaban todo tipo de adjetivos al "sector masculino", volteé para ver la reacción de dicho sector… Al y Ed tenían una conversación (de la cual no me enteraba), Wrath hablaba con Aya… Y… Bueno… Palmeraman se había deshecho de su camiseta y ponía poses para que le fotografiasen…

.-Vivir para ver… -suspiré y me disponía a irme- Cuidado que paso, con permiso…

Pero hablarle a esos seres, era como hablarles a una pared. Así que no me prestaron atención y no pude huir de esa situación.

.-¡Vamos a hacer un partido! –gritó emocionado Envy- Aunque claro… Ya sé que te ganaré retaco. –y eso encendió la venita de rabia de Edward que aceptó el reto, cosa que provocó que las histéricas se revolucionasen más…-

.-¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡ADELANTE RUBITOOOOO! –gritó una de ellas y algunas la imitaron-

Otras se sentaron, unas se desmayaron ante tal subidón (ya que se habían quitado todos la camiseta), otras fueron corriendo a comprar más carretes de fotografía y finalmente… Las que se dedicaban a babear…

.-¿Quién crees que ganará? ¿Quieres apostar? –me preguntó de repente Aya con cara de negociadora sentada a mi lado-

.-Vale… -me resigné, tampoco tenía nada que hacer…- ¿Qué apostamos?

.-Eso ya lo pensaremos luego. –sonrió pícaramente, uy… Tendría que habérmelo pensado mejor- Yo apuesto por el equipo de Ed… -hubo un leve sonrojo- Y de Al claro.

.-¿Y por qué yo tengo que apostar por…? Que más da…

Rezaré para no perder la apuesta. El partido empezó… Punto para el equipo Elric, punto para el equipo Elric, punto para el equipo Elric… Ay… Punto para… Agh. ¿Qué es lo que me había caído en la cabeza? ¿Un pompón?

.-Es que no me he resistido. –se excusó Amstrong, que venía vestido como de animadora (pero por suerte… llevaba pantalones, en vez de minifalda) y con un par de… pompones- Vamos. ¡Os quiero oír animar!

Y ahí me quedé en estado de shock. Veía como Músculosman saltaba, hacía unas piruetas, movía enérgicamente los pompones y gritaba dando ánimos al equipo. Pero de repente se paró y nos miró "vamos-esto-es-muy-divertido-uniros-a-mi-y-hagamos-juntos-el-ridículo" y le devolví la mirada como "haz-el-ridículo-tu-solo-que-yo-sola-ya-hago-el-ridículo-bastante". Pero no le hizo efecto.

.-Como me he dejado convencer… -moví el pompón derecho- Ra, ra, ra… Adelante Wrath… ra, ra, ra… -moví el pompón izquierdo- ra, ra, ra… Que la apuesta he de ganar…

.-Así no… -dijeron Aya y Amstrong a la vez-

Y ocurrió algo increíble… Con una coordinación equivalente a la de las pavas repulsivas, empezaron a mover los pompones, dieron saltos, piruetas, movieron los pompones, dieron un gran salto…

.-¡Venga tu puedes Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard!

Y ocurrió el efecto contrario. Edward se quedó mirando a Aya, acto seguido se sonrojó y dejo de prestar atención a la pelota que le enviaba Envy y…

.-¡Ueeeeeeeeeeee! –salté yo emocionada, era el primer punto de mi equipo- ¡Ese es mi Envy! -¿Comooooooooooooo? ¿Has visto lo que has dicho? No… ¿¡Y ESE POSESIVO!?- Egh… Ette… -Palmeraman me guiñó el ojo, me vinieron arcadas, pero de repente Wrath me miró con esa cara de "Vale-lo-he-oído-y-estoy-celoso"- Emm… ¡Venga equipo…!

Cinco minutos más tarde Edward volvió a la Tierra, después de pasar unas vacaciones en el "mundo de las perversiones". Y siguieron con el partido… Cada vez veía más claramente que mi equipo iba a perder…

.-Mñññ… No puede ser… -dije resignada al deducir el resultado final-

.-Jujuju. Ganaré yo. –sonrió pícaramente Aya, jooo, me costaba reconocerlo pero tenía razón-

Suspiré y me concentré en el partido… Pero estar observando como la pelota iba pasando de un lado a otro, pues… Aburre y mucho. Pero lo más insoportable era escuchar aquel sector de "vamos-ha-dejarnos-la-voz-aún-sabiendo-que-no-nos-prestarán-ni-un-segundo-de-atención". Pero…

.-¡Jajajajajaja! –se oyó la carcajada (que le salió del alma) a Edward- ¡Punto de partido! Me parece que te he ganado Green. –y volvió a reír con ganas-

Y entonces fue momento en que Edward fijó su mirada en Aya, ésta le sonrió, Edward se sonrojó (volviendo al "mundo de las perversiones"), pero entonces detrás de Aya apareció esos 2 metros de musculatura y calvicie, la cara de Edward se volvió como si hubiese visto a Freddy Crugger. Acto seguido había una demostración de amor, los dos enamorados corriendo…

.-¡No te acerqueeeeeees! –suplicaba Edward corriendo todo lo que podía-

.-Esperaaaaa, que te atrapooooo… -gritaba en tono cursi Amstrong persiguiendo a Edward por toda la playa-

Y finalmente, Ed se tropezó (en realidad Envy lo había empujado hacia los brazos de Amstrong como venganza de haber perdido) quedando atrapado entre los bíceps de aquél ser. Desvié la mirada (aún así escuchaba los gritos de desesperación del pobre Ed) y…

.-Jijiji. Has perdido la apuesta. –y pasó un viento helado-

.-Ah… Ya… ¡Un momento, creo que Al me llama! –y salí disparada como si me llamase Orlando Bloom (o Viggo Mortensen, o Hugh Laurie, o… Bueno lo dejo ya…)- ¡Dime! –y le miré con cara de "dime-algo-sino-quieres-acabar-igual-que-tu-hermano-o-peor"-

.-Pues… -miré de reojo a Aya, que nos miraba esperando que Al acabase de decirme "algo-que-más-le-valía-decirme"- Yo… -y me miró "ayudame-no-sé-que-decirte"- ¡Mira mi hermano me llama! –pero no pudo escapar porque le cogí del brazo-

.-¿No tenías que decirme algo? –tono más mafioso que podía utilizar-

Miré de nuevo de reojo a Aya, ya no estaba. Solté a Al del brazo que se fue a salvar a su hermano… Aunque… Aya había llegado primera. Y… bueno… Amstrong se dedicaba a perseguir a Envy por toda la playa, jujuju, se lo merece, ojalá le atrape.

.-¿Puedo hablar contigo? –me preguntó de repente Wrath-

.-Ayyy. Mira Al me llama…

.-¿Quieres decir? Esta por el otro lado…

.-Ayy, es verdad… -me giré 180 grados y…-

.-No era verdad, está en la otra dirección. –toma directa, había metido la pata hasta el fondo-

Viendo que no podía huir de esa conversación, decidí aceptar hablar. Nos sentamos en la arena, viendo como intentaban animar a Edward y Amstrong aún perseguía a Palmeraman por toda la playa.

.-Uwaaaa. Vaya nubes más bonitas, ayyy, que bonito día de verano… -intenté romper el silencio-

.-Sé que estabas despierta. –y fue como si me cayese miles de piedrecillas encima, pero intenté disimular lo máximo posible- Te pusiste roja y casi abres los ojos.

.-No se de que me hablas… -persona mete patas off, persona que piensa on- Yo ayer me quedé dormida del golpe que me di. –me miró entrecerrando los ojos- Vale, vale, vale… -persona mete patas on, persona que piensa off- Estaba despierta. ¿Cuándo lo supiste? –con mi gran talento de actriz, me había descubierto-

.-Después de que te besase... –y pasó un viento helado-

.-¡Me ibas a besar a traición! –puse mi cara tipo Nobita de Doreamon- Eso es muy cruel. Así que… -tragué saliva y me levanté rápidamente- La próxima vez ha de ser cuando este despierta. ¿Eh? –me giré y…- Tralarí, tralará. –me fui corriendo al estilo heidi-

Seguramente tendré que cumplir mi promesa por haber perdido, aunque no sé que me pedirá al final… Y además aún tengo que recuperar los negativos de esas fotografías… Y… Sólo queda medio mes para volver a mi casa.

.-En fin…

Me despido por hoy… Mañana será un día muy largo. (Rezaré para que Mustang vuelva)

:: **Continuará** ::

¡Hola, holita! ¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo number 8! Uwaa! Ya es el número 8… Como pasa el tiempo, ayyy… xD

**Satsuki**: ¡Me alegro que te gustase! Gyaaaa. Wrath es tan monoooo. Me encanta, jijiji. xD ¡Espero que te guste la continuación!

**dKmps**: ¡Heys de nuevo! ¡Intentaré hacerlos más largos! De verdad que lo intento ó.ò Me apunto lo de Mustang, a ver cuando vuelve a aparecer xD ¡Espero que te guste el new cap!

**Aru**: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (poses dramáticas) Envy x Al nooooooooo (en el suelo) ¿Por queeeeee? Ya no tengo fuerzas para escribir… (con tal de buscar una excusa xD) Wrath es mío, jijiji (perdida en la imaginación) Yo a Envy te lo regalo encantada, jujuju. Arimi NO se quedará con Al ò.ó

**Criss**: Jiji, Wrath es taaaan inocente… O quizás no xDD Las apariencias engañan… òwÓ ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo!

**Nino chan**: ¿Ya te han devuelto a Ko? ¡Ánimo tu puedes capturarlo! xD ¡Espero que te guste la continuación:D

Sayonara bye bye!


	9. ¿Fiesta de cumpleaños?

.**Verano diferente**.

.**Capítulo 9: Smileman wars Episodio III: La venganza de Mustang**.

_Sábado, día 17 de Agosto, 23:56, no voy a molestarme en decirte donde me encuentro._

Si te preguntas (algo irónico, eres un trozo de papel lleno de ositos amorosos con corazoncitos y algún "I love you" por ahí) que pasó con el viernes… Aquí va. Era viernes 16 de agosto y Miss Simpatía… La historia no empieza ahí…

Situémonos en el principio. Era viernes (como ya dije anteriormente), y yo estaba practicando mi deporta favorito (zapping and sofaing) cuando unos golpes en la puerta del Bungalow me llamaron la atención, los ignoré. Pero ya que insistieron sin parar, me levanté perezosa…

.-¡Despisteeeee! –escuché desde atrás, yo (inocentemente y perezosamente) me había levantado, dejando la fuente de poder (el mando de la televisión) solo. Así que cierta gente lo aprovechó para abalanzarse por el poder-

.-¡Eeeeeeh! ¡Yo quiero ver a mi Brad Pitt! –Aya-

.-No, no, no, no. ¡Veremos los vigilantes de la playa! –Envy-

.-¿Por qué no vemos un documental de…? –Al-

.-¡Yo quiero ver Bob Esponja! –eeeh… ¿Wrath?-

.-¡Veremos Brokeback Mountain! –Ed…-

.-¿Esa no es la peli de gays? –preguntó confundido Palmeraman, Aya soltó un "Sí" y…- ¡Eres gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! –me dio un escalofrío antes de alcanzar el pomo, giré mi cabeza para ver las poses dramáticas de Envy- ¡Seguro que nos espías mientras nos cambiamos! ¡Aaaaaaaaa!

Gritos, golpes y algunos adjetivos insultantes. Resultado: Conclusiones precipitadas sobre la sexualidad del pobre Edward… Seguí mi misión, giré el pomo, empujé la puerta y me encontré con esa sonrisa.

.-Eh… Hola. –e iba a cerrar rápidamente la puerta, pero un bastón se interpuso y no pude cerrarla-

.-Minami. ¿Tienes azúcar? –y pasó un helado viento-

¿Qué si tengo azúcar? ¿Azúcar? ¿Mustang había aparecido de repente y me pedía azúcar? Y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta… Roy Mustang, 3X añazos, soltero y con más de siete vidas (según he podido deducir), se hizo paso y entró con aquella típica excusa.

.-¡No te me acerques o me pegarás tu desviación!

.-¡Jajajajaja! –rió Edward Elric con ganas- ¡Ya verás como te la peeeg…! ¡Que no soy gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

Y lo siguiente fue que Ed saltó encima de Envy, con el grito de guerra de "Te vas a enteraaaaaaar", a lo que Envy respondió "Aaaaaa, va a hacerme XXX". Pero bueno… Dejemos esa conversación para luego…

.-¿Cómo es que no estáis fuera? ¿Con Riza o Amstrong? –preguntó Mustang removiendo los armarios-

.-Porque no nos soportan o tenían otras cosas que hacer. –contestó directamente Aya- ¿Qué se supone que hace?

.-Busco azúcar. –y dale- Pues… -resopló cansado de su búsqueda- ¿Tenéis o no tenéis? –pasó su mano por el cabello, nos miró con una mirada seductora y con su típica sonrisa…- ¿Yu afe a sugar, beyby?

Ante tal seducción (seguramente sacada del manual de "Como ligar más que Brad Pitt"), huí hasta la "cocina" donde removí algunos armarios y la encontré. Pero como mis manos son como son, empezaron a temblar… Derramando parte de la azúcar por el camino.

.-T… Teng… a… -contesté tartamudeando al ver como detrás de Mustang, los dos individuos (Smallman y Palmerman) seguían peleándose y ahora se dedicaban a lanzarse objetos (entre ellos pude visualizar mi diario)- ¡¿Pero queeee…?!

Y me abalancé sobre los dos "causantes-de-que-yo-pierda-los-nervios" con cara de psicópata. Y recuperé el diario. Pero las consecuencias fueron catastróficas. Yo, tan inocente como siempre (y metepatas), recuperé mi diario gracias al empujón que le di al pobre Edward Elric (recordamos que ha ganado cierta fama). Pero, Mustang (está destinado a sufrir el pobre… ¡Cuando me vaya le compraré un jamón!) estaba aún en sus mundos de yuppie y no se dio cuenta que Edward se caía (cabe recordar de quién era la culpa).

.-Si eso ya vendré… -se dio la vuelta (aún en sus mundos de yuppie)-

(Omitiré el grito de Edward al ver que se iba a dar una ostia de impacto contra el suelo) Como toda persona con reflejos (es decir, lo contrario a mí), intentó agarrarse a "Algo" para no romperse la cabeza. Y claro… ¿Qué ves más a mano cuando te caes? El pantalón de otra persona (Se lo juró monitor Mustang… Un cerdo entero le regalaré! TT)

Pero claro Edward no se contentó con cogerle del pantalón… (Que digo un cerdo… ¡Una granja entera! Se lo jurooooo) Claro… No… El cogió también la ropa interior (atigrada con un tigre en la parte de atrás que ponía "Groauuuu. La fiera que llevas dentro". Los gustos de Smileman no dejan de sorprenderme por momentos) (ya sé que es un poco irónico que te describa la ropa interior… Sabiendo que no fue lo que más se vio…)

.-¡Lo sabíaaa! ¡Elric es gaaay! ¡Y quiere hacerlo con Mustang! –fue el primer comentario que se escuchó en la sala-

.-A sido sin querer. ¡PERDONEEEEE! –suplicó Edward levantándose y luego le lanzó una mirada de odio a Envy-

.-Jujujuju. –¡Ahí! ¡Ahí! ¿Qué un mocoso te baja el pantalón y la ropa interior? ¡Pues te ríes de forma maléfica! ¡Que las cosas se han de coger con humor!- Elric… -y sonó como si la niña del exorcista se despertara un domingo por la mañana a las 6-

.-¿S… Sí…? –preguntó con cierto miedo…- ¡En realidad ha sido Minami la que me ha empujado!

Y como lo oyes/lees. Me echó las culpas. A mi. Que yo no tenía nada que ver.

.-Jujuju… -volvió a reírse, pero esta vez menos maléficamente. Su cabeza hizo un giro de 180º y nos lanzó una mirada sonriente (Smileman con sus sonrisas falsas)- Me vengaré. –y la sonrisa desapareció, dejando paso a una mirada sombría y llena de maldad- A las cinco os quiero ver en la cocina. Haréis la fiesta de Hawkeye.

.-¿La fiesta de Hawkeye? –preguntó Aya que se dedicaba a admirar el gran espectáculo-

.-Es su cumpleaños.

Dicho esto, con un gran sentido de la idiotez, intentó dar unos pasos hacia delante para irse y como consecuencia se comió el suelo de pleno.

.-¿Está bien? –me atreví a preguntar-

Y ya nos veías en una sala (donde comíamos, pero sin las mesas y sillas, donde se celebraría la fiesta), sentados en el suelo, hablando de nuestra "misión".

.-Teniendo en cuenta como es Hawkeye… -y una atmósfera de tensión negativa nos invadió, deprimiéndonos… Sinceramente, la venganza de Mustang era muy cruel- ¿Y si sacamos a Amstrong de un pastel gigante?

.-¿Alguna otra idea? –preguntó Aya pasando por completo de mi comentario-

.-¿Y si nos repartimos las tareas? –se escuchó una voz con cerebro, es decir, la de Al-

Todos asentimos y lo hicimos al juego más odiado de mi infancia (Piedra, papel, tijera. Es un juego infernal). Pero por suerte, una prueba de que Dios existe, no me tocó con Envy. ¡Bieeeen! ¡Algo positivo!

.-¡Tienes un gusto MUY malo! ¡Déjame a mí!

.-¡No te dejaré! ¡Además no llegas a esta altura! ¡No puedes decorarlo! Muajajaja. –se escuchó la carcajada maligna de palmeraman por toda la cocina, a pesar de que ellos estaban en el comedor-

.-¿¡Me has llamado bajitoooo!?

.-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Corto de mente y de altura! –se oyeron varios golpes, vasos rotos, cojines voladores y finalmente un…-

.-Así está mejor. –y todo quedó en silencio-

Me asomé por la puerta de la cocina y vi que Aya había decorado la sala a su manera, Palmeraman y Smallman se la quedaron mirando desde el suelo, pero una mirada asesina de Aya les hizo ponerse de pie.

.-Montad las mesas. –y se pusieron a montarlas, vaya autoridad- ¡Así me gusta! ¡Un poco a la izquierda! ¡Eh! ¡He dicho a la izquierda! –golpe sonoro y un gran chichón en la cabeza de Edward-

Cerré la puerta y fui hacia mi "puesto de la misión". Sí, ahí estaba yo, rodeada de malos jugadores de "Piedra, papel y tijera" (Alphonse y Wrath) en la cocina, preparando los tóxicos… Digo… Los deliciosos alimentos que serviríamos en la aburrida… Digo… Divertidísima fiesta de Hawkeye.

.-Oye Al. ¿Puedo ayudarte a algo? –pregunté, pero solo sonrió-

.-No hace falta. -Se oyeron más golpes y gritos histéricos de Aya- Quizás Aya lo necesite más que yo.

.-¡Ok! –Wrath y yo salimos en la ayuda de… de…-

Sería irónico decir que íbamos a ayudar a Aya, cuando era ella la que tenía martirizados a los pobr… Al pobre Edward.

.-¿Te ayudamos a algo, Aya? –nos miró fulminante (y di gracias a Dios que no fuese pariente del de los x men que lanza rayos láser)-

.-Sí. Ir a buscar sillas… AHORA. –y salimos disparados corriendo de la sala, hacia donde fuese, no importaba, teníamos que huir…-

Media hora después, que es lo que tardamos en preguntarle a Mustang donde poder encontrar más sillas, íbamos con ellas (yo con una, Wrath con dos, las otras se quedaron donde estaban).

.-Aaaa… Pesan muchooo… No puedo con ellas… -en realidad era "ella", ya que solo llevaba una, pero bueno…- No puedo… -y me paré dejando la silla en el suelo- Uff…

.-Ya queda poco. –dejó las dos sillas en el suelo y se acercó, yo ya había aprovechado para sentarme en la silla- ¿Quieres que… -se fue acercando- la lleve yo? –y rozó sus labios contra los míos rápidamente-

.-Egh…. N… No… Y… Yo… Y… Ya… -me levanté con la cara idéntica a Sebastián (el cangrejo de la sirenita) y la fuerza de Son Goku (de Dragon Ball) ya que cogí la silla y salí corriendo (en realidad "corriendo")- ¡Aquí tienes la silla! –entré en la cocina- ¡Al quiero ayudarte en lo que sea!

.-Pero sino necesito… -me miró con cara de aterrorizado, ya que tenía una cara parecida a la niña del exorcista mafiosa- Bueno vale… ¿Puedes ayudarme con la guarnición?

.-¡Lo que sea! –y cogí lo primero que encontré- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

.-Lo primero dejar ese cuchillo en la mesa… -lo dejé y respiró aliviado- Puedes preparar la nata… -parpadeé como si me estuviese hablando en un idioma extraterrestre (véase Inglés). Sonrió y se colocó detrás de mí- Mira… -y no se lo que hacía con la nata, no presté nada de atención, es que… es que… ¡Estaba muy cerca!-

.-Estte… Ya… -se separó y siguió con lo suyo-

Respira… Inspira… Ayyy… Estas hormonas revolucionadas… Relajación. Vale, ya. Seguramente Al no lo habría hecho a apropósito, claro que no, es muy inocente. Aunque... Wrath también me parecía muy inocente y… y ahora… Gyaaaaa. ¡A este paso Envy se convertirá en una monja!

.-¡Ya está! ¡Mira Al! ¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Mira, mira! –Y dirás… "Anda, si tiene suerte de que le salga a la primera", pero no… Ya dije que no tenía ni un día bien. Siempre me he de levantar con el pie izquierdo- Ayy… -y me resbalé con la nata, que había por el suelo, encima del pobre e inocente Al, quién no se cayó de milagro-

.-Natsuki…

.-D… Di… Dime… -cara color Sebastián on, gyaaaaaaa. ¿Porqué susurraba mi nombre?-

.-Tienes nata en la cara.

.-Egh… -pues vale, la nata estaba por todas partes excepto donde tenía que estar-

.-Espera… -se acercó y lamió mi mejilla, cara más-Sebastián-imposible on- Ya está.

.-Eh… -caí en la cuenta de algo, mi cara Sebastián pasó a ser Nobita de Doreamon-

.-¡Perdona, perdona! ¡No quería hacerte llorar!

.-La nata… Snif… -parpadeó algo confuso- La nata que había preparado… Se… ¡Se ha salido toda! –y ahora estaba esparcida por toda nuestras ropas- ¡Por una vez que me salía bien!

Finalmente Al pudo arreglar lo de la comida, Aya y los demás arreglaron la sala. Todo estaba perfecto, excepto que Mustang no nos dejó participar en la fiesta, el muy… Pero… En fin…

.-¡Ahora tengo yo el mando! –gritó entusiasmado Envy- Nooo. ¿¡Porque no funciona!?

.-¡Porque yo tengo las pilas! Muajajajaja. –mostró entre sus manos las pilas, Envy lo fulminó con una mirada-

.-Dame las pilas enano gay.

.-¡Que no soy gay! –y volvíamos a la discusión inicial…- ¡Y puedo demostrarlo!

.-¿Y como pretendes hacerlo?

Como no podía recuperar las pilas, me quedé mirando esa escena de batallas, aunque sabía que todas acabarían igual que las demás… Pero en fin… Quizás me equivocaba y sería diferente…

.-Dejad ya de pelear. Anda Ed dame las pilas que quiero ver a Brad Pitt. –y de repente Ed pasó de fulminar a Envy y miró a Aya que intentaba quitarle la fuente de energía del poder (las pilas)-

.-¡Voy a demostrártelo! –tiró del brazo de Aya (claro… Es que no llega… Snif… Bajitos powaaaaa) y…-

.-¡Uwaaa! ¡The pretty love! –grité yo entusiasmada de ver el beso de la escena romántica-

.-Entonces… -dijo Palmeraman cuando Ed ya se había separado de Aya (y había recibido una bofetada de ésta)- ¡Eres bisexual! –Poses dramáticas de nuevo-

.-¿¡También te gustan los hombres!? –Preguntó Aya-

.-¡Que nooooo! –intentó excusarse, pero Aya lo empujó diciéndole "Sino importa. ¡Puedes confesarlo!", y Edward Elric se resbaló… Y… Y…-

Dios. Pobre Edward… Se resbaló, se cayó sobre Palneraman y… y…

.-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –se oyó el grito de los dos por todo el campamento-

.-¡Se me pudre la bocaaaa! ¡Aya dame un beso para quitarme el mal sabor! –y PLAF, otra bofetada… Pobre Edward…-

.-Pobre Ed… -susurré, pero de repente vi que Palmeraman me miraba- ¡No te me acerques pervertidooooooo!

Me despido antes de que Envy me encuentre... ¡Bye bye!

:: **Continuará** ::

¡El capítulo nueve! ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Mustang al ataqueeee! xD Ya era hora que volviese a salir… (Aunque siempre sale sufriendo… Pobrecito…)

**Satsuki Asakura**: No creo que alguien salga vivo después de quedar entre los bíceps de Músculosman O.O Pobre Edward… RizaxEnvy… Noooooooo. Pobre Rizaaa, que trauma xDDD Que pareja más rara. ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!

**Criss**: Viggo… ¡Es mío! Muajajajaha xDDDD Yo también tengo un don especial para hacer el ridículo… Ya tengo experiencia xD ¡Aquí vuelve a salir Roy! xD

**BlackIce-Alchemist**.**56**: ¡Aquí tienes la continuación! Wow. ¿Casi te echan? (a mi casi me echaron de la Biblioteca una vez… xDD) ¡Espero que te guste!

**Aru**: ArimixAru noooooooo, nunca (¿Dónde estará ahora Arimi? Humo xDD) mmm… A Envy aún no le he pensado pareja… ¡Wrath es súper hiper mega tope mono! Gyaaa (…) xD

**dKmps**: ¡Mustang ha vuelto! Prometo sacarlo más a menudo òó Anoto la propuesta de protagonistas a los monitores nn ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo!

Sayonara bye bye!


	10. Maes love Kitty? Mewww

.**Verano diferente**.

.**Capítulo 10: Como convertirte en mártir rápidamente y tener que salir con palmera andante**.

_Sábado, día 20 de Agosto, 23:50, a punto de caer en los brazos de morfeo… En mi cama._

Era un perfecto día de verano. Hasta que ocurrió aquello. Aún estoy en estado de shock. Intentaré explicarlo lo mejor que pueda… Si puedo…

El día empezó con normalidad, yo creía que podía librarme de malentendidos amorosos, pavas repulsivas, Palmeras andantes… Pero no. Cuando ya eran las seis de la tarde o por ahí, algo absolutamente incomprensible ocurrió.

.-¡Natsuki! –escalofrío, la voz de Aya sonaba como los mafiosos rusos que se dedican a matar a su familia con pasta dentífrica (ejemplo, Smileman y su gran sonrisa)-

.-Di… Dime…

Por un momento pensé en huir. ¿Pero hacia donde…? Tenía la opción de ir-con-los-dos-chicos-que-me-gustan. Opción segunda, optar por irme-con-Edward-y-sus-discusiones-con-Mustang (Y no me apetecía hablar sobre que técnica es más efectiva para ligar, como que no). Y la última, y por lo tanto, la peor de todas, irme con ese-ser-parecido-a-una-palmera. Así que lo mejor era… No huir.

.-¡Ya tengo la apuesta preparada!

.-¿Qué apuesta?

.-Sí, sí… No te hagas la despistada. –me señaló fulminante con el dedo índice- De cuando el partido de Voleibol.

Y es cuando tu memoria hace acto de presencia y te recuerda aquellos tiempos, donde viste aquella imagen degradante de Amstrong vestido de animadora profesional.

.-Eeeh… Sí… Me… Acuerdo…

.-¡Pues quiero que…! –y empezó a susurrarme aquella maligna apuesta-

.-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? NO será verdad…

.-Oh, vamos. ¿Por qué no? –sonrió maliciosamente mientras yo le suplicaba de rodillas que me cambiase la condena- No, no, no. ¡Decidido! –y volvió a fulminarme con el dedo índice-

.-¡QUE NO! ¡No pienso aceptarla! ¡No, no, no, no!

.-¿Pero porque…? –sonrió de nuevo- Si en realidad es muy buena persona y también está bueno.

.-En sueños…

.-¡Venga ya! ¡O eso o tendrás que darle un beso a Amstrong!

.-¡Vale! ¡Aaaaaaaamstrooooooooong! –pero una mano me detuvo antes de poder salir a buscar a Músculosman-

.-Era broma. –y soltó una risilla, equiparable a la de la muñeca diabólica (o algo peor)- ¡Eh Envy! ¡Natsu dice que quiere salir contigo! –y ahí fue cuando me planteé en suicidarme mordiéndome la lengua, pero el shock no me dejo hacerlo-

.-¿Qué dices? –Dios existe. ¡Está sordo! ¡No lo ha oído!- ¡Pues valeeee! –Noooo. Dios me abandona- Así también podré darte los negativos.

Al oír tal frase, mis oídos se agrandaron y mi cerebro asimiló toda esa información. Si salía con la Palmera por un día: Pagaba el precio de la apuesta y recuperaría los negativos. ¿Qué podía salir mal? Un helado, un pasecito y ya está. Jujuju.

.-¡Valeee! –grité emocionada, como si me hiciese ilusión y todo- Pues quedamos ahora. –cuanto antes acabe esto, mejor-

.-¿Tanta ilusión te hace salir conmigo? –me quedé callada, mordiéndome el labio para no contestarle…- Pues me va bien quedar ahora.

Uff… Pasó de la pregunta… Pero ocurrió algo peor, me cogió de la mano. Un poco más y me da un infarto, primero pensé en cortármela… Pero como dicen que el Fairy (el detergente milagroso) hace milagros (con una sola gota) pues recapacité antes de cometer aquél suicidio.

.-Oye Natsu chan. ¿Quieres que vayamos…? –solo asentí, no oí donde quería ir… Me quedé solo con el "Natsu chan", que pensé en morderme la lengua, pero fracasé en el intento-

Pero cometí el gran error de mi vida (quiero decir, uno de los muchos que he hecho), asentir a todo lo que me decía. Para cuando me di cuenta, estaba rodeada de… nada y de nadie. Sí, sí… Yo (obligada) había aceptada salir con mister-yerbajo-del-año y él me había abandonado en un oscuro bosque como si nada. Tranquila, no pierdas la calma… Quizás no estaba sola, claro que no, seguramente estaba por ahí, camuflado (ese peinado era perfecto para camuflarse en el bosque).

.-Eee… Ennn…

Pero antes de acabar de pronunciar ese (ahorro de adjetivos) nombre, oí pasos. ¿Y que es lo que piensas? Que es Sadako o alguna de sus parientes (**nota**, personajes de terror japoneses, Sadako es la chica de The Ring), pero descartas esa idea ya que oyes voces masculinas (de momento indescifrables) y tu imaginación da paso a Jack el destripador o alguien peor… Freddy Cruger…

Y mi mente, como ya habrás comprobado, actúa de la peor forma posible… Que no fue otra que salir corriendo, aún sabiendo que no soy descendiente del corre-caminos. Pues eso, yo corría por el tétrico bosque cuando decidí identificar a mi acosador. Me paré, giré mi cabeza y vi como uno de los monitores impactaba contra un árbol quedando en el suelo inconsciente…

Me acerqué lentamente y visualicé la cara de la víctima. Era Fotoman (Maes Hughes). Me agaché y empecé a darle golpecitos, no reaccionaba. Temiendo que le hubiese pasado algo grabe decidí buscar entre sus ropas algún objeto que me ayudase a pedir ayuda…

.-Maldita sea… Tiene que haber algo…

.-Mmm… ¡Agh! ¡Un pervertido!

Y me cogió del brazo de repente, y yo asustada cogí un rama de un árbol, y le golpee en la cabeza y quedó inconsciente de nuevo. Suspiré aliviada para luego asustarme. Abrí los ojos como naranjas. Acababa de anestesiar a mi única ayuda viviente en el bosque.

.-Mierda… -fue lo único que susurré-

Decepcionada de no encontrar un Walkie Talki al estilo Power Ranger, encontré su celular (o móvil, como queráis llamarlo) con la carátula de Hello Kitty… En fin, para gustos, colores. Con las manos temblorosas fijé mi mirada en el móvil y por el azar (ese que siempre incordia) le di a un botón.

.-_Miauu. Buenas noches Maes._ –una voz femenina habló y visualicé en la pantalla "_Bye Bye_" (junto con una Kitty en ropa interior…) y se volvió toda negra-

.-No. No… ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooo! –y tiré el móvil contra el suelo (aunque primero impactó sobre la cabeza de Fotoman)-

En ese momento de desesperación, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que pegarle patadas a un árbol cercano, pero me cansé de darle (muy duro). Así que cogí una piedra y la lancé, golpeó algo y poco después se oyó un sonoro golpe. No le di importancia hasta que vi que unos matorrales se movían.

.-¿Envy? –pregunté al aire… Y por una vez en mi vida, deseé que fuera él (y no ningún asesino en serie)-

.-Ayyy… -vale, NO era Envy… Tenía voz femenina…- Los he perdido…

Dicho ser-indescifrable-por-culpa-de-la-mala-vista-de-una-servidora se empezó a acercar hasta que (por el azar… supongo que no era a propósito) 'por casualidad' puso el pie en la peor parte posible (pobre Fotoman…) y… (grito omitido de Fotoman) Fotoman había acabado castrado por el ser.

.-Creo que he pisado algún bicharraco. –ante tal comentario y la cercanía del ser-indescifrable, deduje quién era-

.-¡Aya chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! –y me tiré en sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente- Me he perdido –para variar- y… y… ¡Has matado a Hugheeees!

.-Ese era… -asentí, suspiró y dejó ir aquél cruel discurso- Murió como un héroe, no se ha podido hacer nada. –pero lo peor estaba por llegar- Yo también me he perdido… -y me dio un infarto-

.-¿¡Queeeee!? –pero de repente la bombilla fundida de 100 watts, resucitó e hizo acto de presencia- ¿Qué hacías en el bosque?

.-Está claro. ¿No? –más claro que el agua…- Seguiros, parejita. –y le dio énfasis a la palabra-

Y una piedra de 1000 toneladas se me cayó encima. Y lo decía como si nada, lo más normal del mundo, un hobbie como otro cualquiera… Ya se sabe… ¿No tienes nada que hacer? No vas a conectarte al Messenger o escuchar música, naaa, ¿para qué? Te pones a seguir a mister-yerbajo-del-año y a la pobre mártir, claro que sí. ¡Que les den a los hobbies normales! ¡Viva los originales!

.-Pero os perdí de vista en el bosque… -y me miró sonriente- ¿Qué ibais a hacer en este oscuro bosque? –no me quedaban fuerzas para contestar, solo la idea ya me había echo polvo-

.-Q… Quiero… Volver… ¡Ayuda! –mi mente y yo desesperadas-

Estaba en un tétrico bosque, con un Fotoman medio muerto (y castrado) y con Aya. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente?

.-¡Natsu chaaan! –para acabar de rizar el rizo, ahí estaba ese clon mutante de una palmera- ¡Por fin te encuentro! Anda… ¿Ese no es Maes Hughes? ¿Y tu que haces aquí Aya? Bueno da igual. Te he perdido de vista un momento y te pierdes –oh, que pena…-

.-Ojalá te hubieras perdido tú.

.-¿Decías? No te oído…

.-Nada, nada… ¿Sabes como volver? –pregunté interesada, con un poco de suerte en el camino de vuelta se perdería él- Sabes volver. ¿Verdad? –su cabeza miró hacia atrás y me miró con una cara… (de esas caras que cuando las ves te dan ganas de golpearla…)-

.-Pues creo que no… -y empezó a reírse. Yo aquí sufriendo y él partiéndose el culo. Sinceramente, no veía la gracia por ningún lado-

.-Vale… Calmaos. –entró Aya en esa conversación (que hubiese podido acabar con la muerte de Palmeraman)- Alguien tiene que tener sentido de la orientación… -y me la quedé mirando- ¿Soy la única? –Palmeraman también confesó que tenía algo de orientación- Bien… Pues Envy y yo iremos a buscar el campamento… Quédate con Hughes…

Y se fueron, dejándome con el castrado… Sí, sí… En ese oscuro bosque plagado de Sadakos y Freddys Crugers (sin contar a Jack el destripador claro…) Pasaron algunos minutos (o lo deduje) y no venía nadie…

.-¡Voy a moriiiiiiir!

Y los matorrales se abrieron, la luz del sol iluminó (bueno no, no había sol, era de noche) esas figuras y mi cara se volvió Nobita al ver que quizás Freddy Crugger y Sadako se habían aliado.

.-Ya era hora… -habló el más alto (Freddy Crugger)- Pensaba que no os encontraría. ¿Estás bien Minami? –en efecto… Era Smile Crugger…- Pobre Hughes… Que te ha hecho esta sádica. –habló el asesino ex presidiario ruso-

.-Natsuki. –y Sadako se me acercó-

.-¡Gyaaaaa! –te lo juro, fuese quién fuese, se parecía a Sadako (en realidad solo veía el pelo y la figura)-

.-¿Qué te pasa? –en efecto, Wrath se parecía a Sadako-

.-¡Que susto! ¡Córtate el pelo! ¡Que me has asustado! ¡Pensaba que eras Sadako! –se oyó la maligna risa de Mustang (se meaba solo…)-

.-Vamos a volver… Pobre Hughes… Pobrecito… -se lo cargó a la espalda y cantando la abeja Maya se fue-

Me levanté aún con esa cara de Nobita de Doraemon y para cuando iba a seguir a míster-colgate-total, me di cuenta que ya no le veía.

.-Eh… Wrath… Tú… Sabes volver. ¿Verdad?

.-Bueeeeno… -parecía que se lo pensaba y todo- No me importaría que nos perdiéramos juntos. –y sonrió- Pero sí, sé volver…

Y ante tal comentario, mi felicidad se desbordó. ¡Volvería! Después de pasar años (una tarde) en este horrible bosque… ¡Volvería!

.-¡Uwaaa! ¡Voy a volver! ¡Que feliz soy! ¡Muchas gracias Wrath! ¡Haré lo que quieras para agradecértelo!

En ese momento deseé pegarme contra un árbol. Ahora que había saldado cuentas con Aya y Envy… En fin… Pero esto… Ya es otra historia…

:: **Continuará** ::

¡Hey! ¡Hey! –miradas asesinas de los lectores- Lo sientoooo (de rodillas pidiendo perdón) Iba a actualizar hace dos semanas, no conseguí acabar el capítulo… Luego me fui una semana a Londres… Y bueno… Ahora que estoy de vacaciones he seguido. ¿Os ha gustado? –más miradas asesinas- ¡Buaaaa! ¡Que mi cabeza ya está viejecita y las ideas no vienen! T.T (excusas para no dormir…) Intentaré actualizar más rapido.

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Siento no poder responderlos, pero no tengo mucho tiempo T.T (que desastre de autora soy…) ¡**_Muchísimas gracias de verdad_**!

Sayonara bye bye!


	11. Roicito

.**Verano diferente**.

.**Capítulo 11: El señor de los gatitos, el retorno de las perversiones?**.

_Sábado, día __24 de Agosto, 23:55 (¡Sí! Casi es mañana), en el sofá del Bungalow, con mi manta y con Wrath y Alphonse al lado durmiendo..._

No voy a molestarme a escribirte "Era un día perfecto hasta que…", ya de por si, no fue perfecto. Me había levantado como de costumbre, aunque por una vez en la vida… Me levantaba puntual y no media hora más tarde que los demás. Había desayunado y tal, nos habíamos reunido con Mustang y…

.-¡Hemos perdido a Roicito! –y estalló en llanto mientras sacaba su pañuelo de tela (rosa fosforito, con las letras "Roy, el mejor playboy" en negro bordadas y debajo el conejito playboy en negro también)-

Minutos después consiguió calmarse y darnos una posible y coherente explicación. Yo creía que el tal "Roicito" era el amante de nuestro monitor, el cual había sido abducido por Dark Vader (Star Wars) y sin querer el maestro Yoda lo había asesinado… Pero apareció el señor Spot (siento no saber si se escribe así, el de Star Treck) y lo resucitó, resultó que se convirtió en el descendiente de Frankenstein, y como ahora Roy no lo quería, lo abandonó a su suerte y ahora se sentía culpable…

Pero no, resultó que el tal Roicito, era ni más ni menos que un gato. Sí, un felino. El gato de Roy Mustang, el cual era su vida, su precioso animal de compañía, su amigo fiel al cual le contaba sus desastres amorosos y… Y dejémoslo antes de que el monitor lea mi diario y decida cometer un acto homicida.

.-Y entonces me dejé la puerta abierta y… Y… Roicito y… él… -y volvió a inundarnos con sus lágrimas-

.-¿Quiere que ayudemos a buscarlo?

Todos los presentes fulminamos a Alphonse Elric con miradas asesinas. Pero antes de que pudiese retirar (amenazado) su GRAN acto solidario… Roy Mustang alzó su mirada, nos miró y sonrió, Smileman había vuelto.

.-¿Eso haríais por mi? –y lloró de alegría mientras nos repartía fotos de Roicito- Que emocionado estoy… Snif… Como compensación –y ya creíamos que nos daría los días libres o que enviaría a Envy a otro grupo, pero no- ¡Os llevaré a un parque de atracciones!

Nos miramos entre nosotros, tampoco era tan mala idea. En pocos segundos nos repartimos en dos grupos, nos repartimos las fotos y antes de que pudiese quejarme sobre mi grupo… Nos separamos.

.-Roicitooooooo. –gritaba desesperado Palmeraman que no quería perder su preciado tiempo buscando al gato de Smileman-

.-Roicito viene de Roy. ¿No? –me preguntó de repente Wrath haciéndome volver al mundo real-

.-Supongo. Es un nombre horroro… -me callé, se oyeron unos maullidos- ¡Eee! ¡Envy! –La cabeza de Palmeraman hizo una vuelta de 180 grados y me miró- ¡Roicito está en ese árbol!

Señalé dicho vegetal de metros y metros. En una rama estaba el gato seboso de Roy, increíble que hubiese subido tan alto, pero en fin…

.-¿Cómo vamos a bajarlo? –pregunté totalmente inocente-

.-Subiendo al árbol. –me contestó dicho clon-de-una-Palmera y nos demostró sus grandes parecidos a un simio subiendo de rama en rama- Vamos, ven Roicito.

Y aunque parezca mentira (me pongo colorada cuando me mira…) (nota: no hagáis caso de eso último…) Roicito tenía más capacidad mental que Palmeraman y decidió, con mucho sentido común, noquear a Envy. Pues bien, el gato (que no pesaba como una pluma, quién tenga gato… Sabrá que no es que pesen poco esos animales) se tiró en plancha encima de Palmeraman.

.-¡Uwaa! –gritó y dejó ir todo insulto viviente sobre el pobre felino que se había agarrado con fuerza a la cara de 'nuestro querido compañero'-

.-Se va a caer. –Wrath me miró como diciéndome "¿pedimos ayuda?"-

Pero antes de que mis células reaccionaran, tenía a Roicito en los brazos, Wrath cargaba con el convaleciente Envy y buscábamos a Roy.

.-Creo que tengo todos los huesos rotos… -se quejó por décima vez y por décima vez pensé "Bien! Un poco de suerte al fin!"-

.-¡Monitor! –gritó Wrath llamando la atención de Mustang, quién nos vio y empezó a llorar-

.-¡Roicitoooooooooo! –Y corrió con lágrimas en los ojos hasta coger al felino entre los brazos- Ayyy, pero si estás en la piel y los huesos… Tranquilo Roichi, mi cariño, mi cielo, mi amor, que papaito ya está aquí para quererte, tranquilo mi cielín. –me quedé ahí, escuchando tales cursilerías dirigidas a ese gato. Quizás Roy era zoofílico-

.-Monitor Mustang, Envy se cayó del árbol para buscar a Roicito y… -Y nuestro 'papaito' pasó completamente del convaleciente-

Finalmente, Roicito volvió a casa. Mustang se llevó a Envy al hospital y nos dio la tarde libre. Cosa que agradecí a Dios-todo-poderoso, una tarde libre sin Palmeraman para fastidiármela. Creía que todo sería perfecto, pero no…

.-Oye Ed… Te gustaría… -Aya se acercó a Smallman y le susurró algo al oído que no pude escuchar-

.-Mmm… -Smallman se acercó al oído de Aya y también le susurró algo- ¿Vamos? –Aya asintió- Bueno ya nos veremos por la noche. –nos dijo y se iban a ir-

.-¿A dónde vas, nii-san? –preguntó Al algo interesado-

.-Ya te lo contaré, algún día. –y soltó una temible risilla pervertida seguida de alguna caída de babas- ¡Hasta ahora! –y se fue con Aya vete-a-saber-donde-pero-quiero-saber-a-donde-iban-

.-¿Dónde irán? –me auto pregunté, pero naturalmente no obtuve ninguna respuesta-

Bueno, tenía que aprovechar la tarde libre. Por una vez que tenemos, tenía que aprovecharla al máximo. ¡Nadie me estropearía mi tarde libre!

.-¿Creéis que están juntos? –preguntó Wrath viendo marchar a los dos-

.-Nii san no me ha dicho nada.

.-No tiene porqué contártelo todo. –le dijo en tono molesto. Uy…-

.-¿Y por qué no? –preguntó ahora con tono molesto Al- Nii san me lo contaría…

.-Santa inocencia. –y habló mister-inocente-o-eso-creía-yo- Decidido. Vamos a comprobar que están haciendo.

Y así me 'ajunté' a esta misión al estilo James Bond a lo patético y cutre. Nos costó lo nuestro saber su posición exacta… Preguntamos al cuarteto estacional (quiénes se derritieron por hablar con dos dioses terrenales) ya que parecían saberlo todo sobre Edward (no quiero imaginarme como sabían ciertos datos…).

.-Están en el Bungalow. –nos confesó Shiroi entre babas y babas- Si queréis saber algo más, estoy dispuesta a daros todo lo que queráis. –me lanzó una mirada asesina- A ti no.

.-Muchas gracias por toda la información. –Alphonse le sonrió inocentemente- De momento no necesitamos nada más. ¡Gracias por todo!

.-D… D… De.. N… Nad… Nada… -y se derritió ahí mismo-

Salimos en busca de Edward, ya llevábamos la mitad del camino hecho cuando noté que Al me iba mirando, pero luego desviaba la mirada y así constantemente.

.-¿Pasa algo?

.-Crees… ¿Crees que nii san está saliendo con Aya sin decírmelo?

.-Pues… -la pregunta le había tomado de sorpresa y Aru ponía esa cara tan mona con esa mirada triste- ¿Tu también se lo cuentas todo? Si te gustase alguien. ¿Se lo contarías?

.-Ya se lo he contado.

Y una piedra con forma de letras que ponía "Arimi, la jefa del cuarteto como novia de Aru" me cayó encima. ¡No podía ser verdad! ¿Aru estaba enamorado de esa chica? ¡Nooo! Y yo no estoy celosa ni nada. ¡No lo estoy!

.-Amm… -dije yo, aunque mentalmente estaba torturando a Arimi clavándole agujas-

.-¿Y quién es? ¿Un gato? –preguntó de repente Wrath-

Al solo le lanzó una mirada asesina que nunca había visto, Wrath se la devolvió y yo… Yo quedaba en estado de shock al verlos pelear. Finalmente seguimos caminando, Al iba delante de mí y Wrath detrás. ¿Por qué me tocaba en medio? Era como si yo fuese la madre que separa a dos hermanos por pelearse, lo que no me hacía mucha gracia…

.-Quizás yo no se lo cuente todo… -Al me miró de reojo y me cogió de la mano tímidamente, luego siguió mirando hacia delante-

.-Eee… Claro -pero como que las frases de ánimo nunca han sido lo mío… Tiene la mano muy cálida-

.-No digas nada, sino se girará. –oí que me susurraba Wrath de repente y después rodeaba con su brazo mis hombros-

¿¡Por qué me he puesto en medio!? ¿¡Como quieren que camine así!? Tranquilidad… Inspira y respira, todo es paz y amor. ¡Ya veo el Bungalow! ¡Salvada! Los tres nos paramos a la vez, Al se giró y deseé que la tierra me tragara. Volvieron el intercambio de miradas asesinas.

.-Hum… –Finalmente Al, entrecerró sus ojos y rozó mis labios con los suyos por unos instantes-

¿Desde cuando el capitán Spot (Star Treck) había secuestrado a Alphonse en su nave espacial y le había cambiado la personalidad? Ignoré la respuesta, quizás había sido Dark Vader… En fin, después de ese 'beso' por definirlo de alguna manera, hubo de nuevo intercambio de miradas asesinas, Wrath me soltó y se dirigió a abrir la puerta del bungalow.

.-Natsuki. ¿Tienes las llaves? –me acerqué seguida de Al a la puerta-

.-No… -miré a Aru que negó con la cabeza-

Bien… Éramos tres pardillos en la puerta sin llaves. La acción inteligente hubiese sido llamar a Edward y a Aya para que nos abrieran, pero entonces no veíamos lo que hacían. Segundos después Wrath alzó su pie y le dio un buen golpe a la puerta. Y se abrió. Milagrosamente se abrió sin romper nada, di gracias a Dios-todo-poderoso-amén.

.-¿Has oído algo? –se oyó decir a Aya en la habitación-

.-Ha venido del comedor… -ese era Edward-

.-Pero si hemos cerrado con llave.

.-Pues vamos a seguir…

.-¿Y si es un asesino?

Y todo quedó en silencio. Nos miramos entre nosotros. Pero Wrath fue el único que se movió, fue hacia la habitación. ¡Iba a abrir la puerta! Al me volvió a dar la mano.

.-Tampoco importa que me lo cuente todo… ¿No?

.-Eee… -y me quedé con esa cara de bobalicona enamorada al ver esa mirada triste que ponía-

Y Wrath abrió la puerta son un sonoro golpe.

.-¡Agh! ¿¡Que hacéis vosotros aquí!? –se escuchó la voz de enfadado de Edward-

.-¿¡Como habéis entrado!? –se escuchó a Aya-

.-Pues parece que no te lo cuenta todo. –Wrath sonrió triunfalmente- Pero poneos algo por encima… -suspiró y recibió un cojinazo-

.-¡¡Cierra la puerta!! –dijeron los dos a la vez y le cerraron la puerta en las narices-

.-Me parece que la altura no es lo único que tiene pequeño. –dijo divertido Wrath. Creo que vivir junto a Envy le ha afectado demasiado-

.-¡TE HE OÍDOOOOOOOO! –el gritó de rabia de Smallman se oyó por todo el bungalow-

Nuestra misión como James Bond no había durado mucho, no voy a dedicarme a hacer de espía nunca más… Bueno… Dejémoslo 'durante el día de hoy', no vaya a ser que de repente surja una situación desesperada y tenga que volver a ser James-Bond-en-femenino.

.-Podemos ver algo mientras. –intenté cortar el silencio eterno, me apoderé del poder (como ya comenté, era el mando de la televisión)-

De nuevo, estaba yo en el sofá, en medio de los dos chicos que se dedicaban, de vez en cuando, a tirarse miradas mortales. Bien. Elegimos. ¿Bob esponja? No. ¿No-se-cuala-novela? No. ¿Serie-que-no-he-visto-en-mi-vida-pero-que-parece-un-dramazo? No. ¿Programa del corazón? No.

Y tras mi zapping me di cuenta de que Wrath se había quedado dormido. Edward y Aya aún no habían salido de la habitación, motivo por el cual tenía el volumen a tope de la televisión.

.-No dan nada interesante… -suspiré resignada-

Miré a Al a ver si sugería algo… Pero también se había quedado dormido cogiendo mi mano. No tengo sueño… Snif… Yo quiero recuperar mi cama. Se despide cierta persona que no puede dormir…

:: **Continuará** ::

¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Ya está la loca del pueblo publicando! (nota mental: ¿Loca del pueblo? Cambiar mote en la próxima actualización) ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Esta vez responderé los reviews! (seee xD)

**Satsuki Asakura**: Woow. ¿Mi fic te salvó la vida? Mm… Quizás debería venderlo a sanidad, juujuju xD Maes es un fan incondicional de Hello Kitty! Siiii! Aunque en la serie y el manga lo suprimieron, pero yo he descubierto la verdad! Muajajaja! Me afecta demasiado los exámenes T.T

**Nao Yoshikawa**: Jujuju, yo elegiría a Amstrong, seguro… Segurísimo… xD ¡Espero que te guste la continuación!

**Criss**: ¡Ya está aquí la continuación! London… London… ¡Tengo una foto con el muñeco de cera de Orlando Bloom! (lo importante de London es eso xD) (bueno no…) (pero me hace ilusión… Snif…) (es un poco muy patético, lo sé…) (debería dejar esto de los paréntesis…)

**BlackIce Alchemist 56**: Noooo, no me ataques con la pasta dentríficaaa, nooo, Piedaaaaaaad, ya actualizo ya… Buaaaaa. ¡Espero que te guste la continuación!

**Aru**: Jujuju, lo pasé muy bien el London! (muy, muy, muy bien…) (La verdad es que pasé un poco de hambre, Ouch! T.T) Pues… Pues… ¡Envy es tuyo! ¡Pero Aru es míoooo! Muajajajajaja. (Y Wrath también es mío, mi tesoro) xD

**dKmps**: ¡Siento tardar tanto en actualizar! Pero ir al instituto es lo que tiene… (No tener tiempo libre… Snif… T.T) ¡Espero que te guste la continuación!

Sayonara Bye Bye!


	12. FLASHHH

.**Verano diferente**.

.**Capítulo 12: Huye (como puedas), maneras de noquear a Ratman**.

_Sábado, día __30 de Agosto, 23:40, en mi cama, subida en la maleta para cerrarla… (Todo un reto, sinceramente)…_

Mi querido diario, nuestros días llegan a su fin… Me ha gustado tenerte de 'desahogador-emocional-y-escuchador-de-mis-patéticas-vivéncias-en-este-campamento'… Lo importante, es que quede claro una cosa, una pequeña y sencilla cosa… ¡Mustang es mi monitor favorito! ¡Es el mejor! ¡El mejor del mundo mundial! Y quiero que sepa… ¡Que mi mano escribía sola! ¡Yo no quería contar esas patéticas escenas suyas! Ay, pero que digo patéticas… ¡Espectaculares escenas! Mejor actor que los de Hollywood, sin dobles ni ostias…

Dejémonos de peloterías, al fin y al cabo no lo volveré a ver… O tengo la gran esperanza de no volver a ver a nadie de este campamento. Como comprenderás no han sido mis momentos más estelares de mi vida, y no quiero que todo ser viviente de este planeta se entere de ello.

Como decía… Hoy era el penúltimo día de mi vida como víctima de Mustang, y como ya comenté, nos había prometido (bajo juramento, lo había jurado sobre su libro "_Como ligar más que Brad Pitt_" y eso… Es sagrado) llevar a un parque de atracciones (quizás tenía la suerte de tener una foto con Mickey Mouse o uno de sus dobles).

.-Uala… -Aya fue la primera en mirar al frente, y la única que pudo articular palabra ante tal… Em…- Que cutre. –eso era un buen resumen de lo que iba a describir-

.-¿No os gusta? –Smileman nos sonrió y nos cegó con su brillo dental mientras nos extendía unas entradas para entrar al mundo de Cutrelandia (también llamado "Smileland, tu lugar para sonreír", ahora todo me empezaba a cuadrar… ¡Mustang había sido criado en ese parque!)-

No fuimos capaz de articular palabra alguna, sólo algunos difuminados monosílabos "Eh… Ps… Eh… Bue…". Antes de que pudiésemos darnos cuenta cruzábamos con miedo la entrada (la cual, creía que se me caería la 'S' de Smileland encima en cualquier momento).

.-¡Y ahora sois libres! –Mustang nos volvió a deslumbrar, pero luego decidió cometer su última tortura- ¡Mentira! Disfrutaremos todos juntos. ¿A dónde nos subimos primero?

Pero tus ojos no se posan en las bonitas y peligrosas atracciones cutres de Smileland. ¡No! Tus ojos se dirigen en ese ser vestido de rata que se dedica a repartir "Colgate Total" a los pobres y traumados niños. Por unos instantes nuestras miradas se cruzaron y empecé a rezarle a Dios-todo-poderoso (algo irónico, sabiendo que nunca cumple mis ruegos) que no se acercara a mi. Pero tuve otra prueba más de que Dios no existe o se dedica a pasar de mí completamente.

.-¡Hoooola! –y se acercó el muy (censurado por los censuradores que se dedican a censurar para pasar el rato)- ¿Quieres un Colgate Total? –y me extendió ese objeto lleno de polvo, miré la pasta y luego a Ratman-

Y todo pasó muy rápido. Yo me aparté rápidamente (como si frente de mi estuviese el descendiente del teletubbie maricón con su bolso cutre, repartiendo propaganda de su orgía-teletubbitera), pero fue Mustang quién (ante mi sorpresa) noqueó al pobre Ratman con una patada en sus partes delicadas (las cuales no había protegido como era debido).

.-Siempre he querido hacer eso… -suspiró aliviado, como si hubiese hecho su sueño realidad-

Pero entonces ves emerger a esa musculatura de dos metros, vestidos de cepillo de dientes dispuestos a echarse encima del que había dejado estéril a Ratman, y Mustang, que no estaba ciego, salió disparado como si al final estuviese su ídolo (Brad Pitt).

.-¡Muajaja! ¡Nunca me detendrán! –y te planteas seriamente tu futuro… "No acabar como Smileman"-

.-Vale… Ahora en serio… -Edward vio como los Cepilloman se tiraban encima de Smileman al estilo rugby y lo esposaban para llevárselo a la prisión de las caries- ¡Nos subimos primero a la montaña rusa!

.-¡Yo quiero a la casa del terror! –Aya intervino en la propuesta de la atracción. Smallman la miró con un hilito de babas cayéndole de los labios y tras imaginarse vete-a-saber-qué-perversión apoyó completamente la idea de ella-

.-¡A una de terror no! –gritamos Wrath y yo a la vez con una sincronización que no sabía que poseía-

.-A mi me es indiferente. –dijo Alphonse que no sabía de que bando ponerse-

.-¡A la de terror! –proclamó Smallman-

.-¡A cualquier otra parte! –le contradijo Wrath-

.-Uaaa, un gatito… -y Alphonse se separó de nuestro lado para irse con el gatito-

.-¿Y si vamos por separado? –fue mi mente lógica que actuó en ese momento, pero claro, de nuevo, ninguno de los dos me prestó atención-

.-Es verdad. Podríamos ir por separado. –pues si, Aya me había escuchado. La cara de Edward se volvió tan pervertida como la de Shin Chan y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya se había metido con Aya en la atracción de terror-

.-¿Dónde quieres subir? –me preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Wrath, mi rostro se volvió tomate por unos instantes, pero luego se volvió pálido al ver a un cepillo de dientes que se acercaba a nosotros con los brazos abiertos-

Pero lo peor estaba por llegar. Porque esos dos metros de musculatura encerrados en un patético disfraz (Pues sí… Era patético ese disfraz) era ni más ni menos que de Musculoman. Antes de poder huir de tal ser, éste se abrazó fuertemente a Wrath (el cual había sufrido un infarto al girarse y encontrarse con… con… bueno… lo dejaremos con un "con…" al no haber suficientes adjetivos para describir semejante imagen degradante).

.-¿Mus… cu… los… man…? –nota para mi en un futuro, reservarme los motes exclusivamente para mi mente y yo-

.-¡Ooooh! ¿¡Tanto me quieres que me has puesto un precioso mote!? –soltó al moribundo, que cayó al suelo en estado vegetativo- ¡Pues ahora puedes admirar mis GRANDES y PERFECTOS músculos! –poses de Amstrong por un tubo- Toca, toca. No te cortes, son de verdad. Jojojo.

.-Anda Amstrong deja de torturar a la clientela. –La voz de Kittyman (Hughes) me sacó de mi estado de shock… ¡Por fin alguien cuerdo y normal! Omitiendo claro su obsesión por Kitty-

.-¡Hughhhhhhh…!

A Wrath le dio otro paro cardíaco y a mi por los pelos. Ahí estaba mi recuerdo de cordura y normales echo a trizas… Hughes vestía de Kitty. De Kitty en ropa interior. De ropa interior con dibujitos de sonrisas y pasta de dientes. Definitivamente, tendré que buscarme a un buen psicólogo.

.-Vuelvan pronto. Vueltan pronto. Vuelvan pronto. –esa voz me despertó la esperanza de encontrar alguien cuerdo en este mundo mundial. Ahí estaba Riza Hawkeye, en la taquilla. Vestida NORMAL, con un increíble mal gusto de ropa, pero bueno… Normal-

.-¡Muajajaja! ¿¡Creíais que ibais a poder conmigo!? ¡Siempre recordaréis este día como el día en que CASI capturáis al GRAN Jack Sparrow… digo… Al GRAN Roy Mustang, descendiente de Brad Pitt! Muajajajaja.

De nuevo Smileman pasó ante nuestros ojos corriendo como nunca antes alguien había corrido, de lejos se pudo ver de nuevo a Ratman tocándose sus partes y retorciéndose de dolor... Cepilloman (Anteriormente conocido como Musculosman) puso su objetivo en Mustang y corrió hacia él.

.-¡Uaaa! ¡Nooooo! ¡Nadie podrá con Jack Sparrow! Digo… ¡Con Roy Mustang, descendiente de Brad Pitt! Muajajajajajaja. –y tras esa carcajada maligna desapareció de nuestras vistas-

.-¿Nos vamos?

Mi mente ya no pudo con más escenas como las que había retenido… Así que asentí aunque ni oí lo que me decía Wrath después de la pregunta. Noté como me cogía de la mano e íbamos caminando hacia alguna parte perdida de Smileland.

.-¡Natsuuu! ¡Wraaath! –no le presté atención a la persona que me llamaba-

Hasta que, inevitablemente, vi una bola de pelos engancharse en mi cabeza y seguidamente saltar encima la cara de Wrath para dejarla 'echa un mapa'. Sí. Era Roicito. Como no recordar a ese valiente gato que puso fin a los días de Palmeraman en el campamento.

.-Uaaa. Como lo siento. –y por fin asocié la voz anterior con Alphonse- ¿Vais a subiros a las tazas? –preguntó-

Y cuando iba a darle una respuesta negativa, me di cuenta que estaba en la cola.

.-¡Pues yo también me quiero subir! –y se colocó a nuestro lado aún recibiendo la mirada asesina de Wrath-

.-¡Ey! ¿Nos podemos colar? ¡Claro que sí! –Aya y Ed se situaron delante de nosotros para subir a aquellas 'tazas'-

.-¡Nunca conseguiréis capturar a Jack Skellington! Digo… ¡A Jack Sparrow! ¡Mentira! ¡A Roy Muuuus….! ¡Roicitooooooooooooooooooo! –y Smileman optó por un gran error-

Nosotros que estábamos colocados en nuestras tazas, esperando impacientemente que empezara la 'acción'. Y fue cuando empezó que Mustang dio un espectacular salto sólo visto en las Olimpíadas y aterrizó en el suelo de la atracción. Se dio media vuelta para ver que Cepilloman no lo seguía ya, pero recibió un noqueo por parte de una taza color rosa fosforita.

.-Aaaa… -Mustang fulminó a quién iba en esa taza. ¿Sabéis quién era? ¡No! ¡Por una vez en la vida…! ¡No era yo! Era Ratman y su venganza- ¡Como te pille ratttt…!

Y nuestra taza noqueó de nuevo a Mustang (descendiente de Brad Pitt), recibiendo así la mirada asesina de Smileman. Tras varios minutos de ver como Roy Mustang se convertía en una pelota de Pinball que chocaba constantemente con las tazas, la atracción… Finalizó.

.-¡Uaaa! ¿Roicito te has mareado? –preguntó Alphonse preocupado por la bola de pelos de Mustang-

.-¿Nos vamos a otra parte? –me preguntó Wrath, a lo que sólo asentí-

.-Jijiji. –fue lo único que escuché de Aya y Ed-

Mustang ahora se levantaba. Miraba al horizonte. Vio a Cepilloman. Salió corriendo de nuevo.

.-¡Uaaa! ¡Ahora vamos a subirnos aaaa…!

Y me subí a casi todas las atracciones cutres habidas y por haber, a excepción de la del terror, por supuesto. No era tan masoquista como aparentaba.

.-¡Por fin os encuentro! –un gran escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, busqué una piedra para meterme debajo o cualquier otra parte para huir al escuchar ESA voz-

.-¿Ya te han dado el alta Envy? –nota mental, matar a Wrath un día de estos-

.-¡Sí! ¡Y mirad que he traído! –venga va, adivinar que era…- ¡Para tener un recuerdo de este verano! –sí… Era una cámara…-

.-¡Que buena ideaaaa! –se escuchó la voz de Aya y Edo desde más atrás-

.-¿Vais a hacer una foto? –la cara de Palmeraman se volvió pálida como la nieve al ver a Roicito entre los brazos de Alphonse-

.-¡Aparta a ese demonio de mi preciosa caraaaa! –obvio que sobraba el adjetivo dirigido a la cara de Envy…-

.-¡Ataca Roicito! ¡Ataca! –pero el gato seboso de Roy, ni se inmutó… ¡El gato va en mi contra!-

.-¡Foto! ¡Foto! –Smileman vino corriendo poniendo poses al estilo modelo y soltando un "ahora es una foto de grupo, mañana a Hollywood"-

¡Y…! FLASHHHHH. Un recuerdo de todo lo sufrido en este campamento 'felicidad'.

Se despide para siempre, la pobre sufridora de todas estas vivencias.

Natsuki Minami

Pd: Mustang espero que lea el diario cuando esté muy lejos de usted… Sino… ¡Siempre a sido mi monitor favorito! (…)

**Fin de Un verano diferente :**

¡Heyyy! Sé que mis disculpas no servirán de nada… ¡Sé que he tardado milenios en acabar! Es que comprendedlo… El instituto coge mucho tiempo libre… ¡Aquí tenéis el final de este fic de humor! ¡Espero que os haya gustado mucho! ¡Y si no os ha gustado…! –la autora depre en un rincón- Sino os gusta… Snif…

¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews!

Sayonara bye bye!

Pd: Tengo pensado escribir otro fic de fma… ¡No os libraréis de mi tan fácilmente! xD


End file.
